Extra Services for Miura Yumiko?
by Jasserru
Summary: After the fulfillment of Miura Yumiko's request, our Hachiman would finally rest. Or would he? The long awaited prequel to He Doesn't Have A Girlfriend, Doesn't He?
1. This is Not a Date!

**After the fulfillment of Miura Yumiko's request, our Hachiman would finally rest. Or would he?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oregairu.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not a date in a mall with the fire queen

(Soubu High Rooftop, Hachiman's POV)

Rooftop, a place where many hearts were broken, or made. I don't want to be here in the first place, but a certain blonde haired girl asked me to be here.

And she was late.

"Hikio! Are you here?" Finally, she's here. "There you are!" She's a bit annoyed, like she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Yo." She just rolled her eyes and so I proceed. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Honestly, I shouldn't have bothered if you're gonna dismiss me like this. Aren't you happy to see me or something!?"

"I always see you almost everyday."

"I really wish I just ditched you! Hayama would've wanted me to be with them, but since I already agreed to meet you here, I didn't come with them! Why can't you appreciate my effort!?" Woah, what an outburst. But since I don't have time for this, I didn't bother.

"Look, you should've just ditched me Miura, I already fulfilled your request. There's no need to interact with me now." My reply made her angrier.

"But I wanted to thank you for fulfilling my request!" She nearly shouted which is very unfortunate for me since I have sensitive hearing.

"Then you should've said so from the start! There's no need to beat around the bush or throw people off with your attitude!" This time, my irritation got the best of me and I couldn't control my voice. She looked shocked, as if she saw a ghost. "Sorry, my irritation got the best of me." Now she's silent. After a couple of seconds, she touches my hand.

"Hmph, Whatever. Just come with me okay?" She proceeds to drag me. If I am a lesser human, I would've imagined something stupid, like getting married or shit, but luckily, I am not that low.

Never underestimate the power of loners.

"Where are we going Miura?" She continued to walk, I guess she didn't hear me. I tried again. "Oi Miura, where are we going?" This time, she probably heard me since she stopped.

"I have a place in mind. Keep quiet Hikio." And that's what I did. I maintained my silence throughout the rest of the trip.

* * *

"So... Why are we in a mall?"

"Well, I wanted to treat you to Saize, since you won't appreciate food anyways. And I wanted to buy something, so I figured that I'd bring you here. Killing two birds with one stone, right?" She smiled and she looks beautiful actually.

"Well excuse me, I appreciate food. Free food is always good." And there goes her smile, replaced with a scowl.

"Let's just go."

"Where to first?" My question caught her off guard. Well she have 2 choices. Eat with me and then look around for whatever she wants, but become hungry so she will spend again. Or look for something she wants first, then eat so she will save money. Well I guess she is loaded anyways.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. Be grateful that you'll be able to accompany me." So I said that out loud?! Stupid Hachiman.

"So... Where to?"

"I have a couple of places I want to check out."

And so we went.

* * *

I, a male human being, believe that the sole purpose of being of the chairs in botiques were for unlucky men caught in the crossfire between women and fashion.

Today I am currently experiencing that battle firsthand.

This is the 4th store we've been to, and this is the first clothing store. I guess we can say that Miura is losing the battle, 2-1. I am holding the items she bought, and it's high heels. Maybe Miura will even the score with the 4th one. Good luck! Please find something to buy this time!

"Hikio... I know it's strange coming from me, but can you tell me what you think of this dress?" She does a twirl showing me the dimensions of the dress. Honestly, it looks nice on her. Nice of her to think of my opinion, especially when my clothes were picked by mom or Komachi.

She's wearing a white and green sundress that is perfect for the summer, and the green ribbon near the chest has an emerald that is complementing her eyes.

"That sundress do you no justice." Was my compliment wrong? Or perhaps it is too creepy? "I mean it complements your beautiful eyes so..." Before I trailed off, I realized what I had said. Did I really blurt out beautiful? Well she is so it's no problem right? I observed her face, and it looks awed and blushing.

Maybe she thinks that I like her. Well, who cares? She turns around and mouths off about finding another dress. The one she's wearing is too old for her she said. That left me to my own thoughts again.

I roamed the aisles next to the fitting room, to look for something that will look nice on her? Why am I looking for something again?

Because I want to see her in something that I think would be nice. Which brings me to a blue dress. A spaghetti strap for the back, a chest area that is modest so the dress is alluring but not lewd. And the length maybe falls just above the knees.

This would look nice on her.

Maybe Miura will wear this if I ask nicely? Surely she will, she's a good hearted girl. Pushing my luck, I decided to bring the dress.

(Miura's POV)

So even Hikio thinks I'm pretty huh?

What he said plagued my mind. Hikio doesn't babble like that but when he does, that means his mind is being honest. If Hikio thinks this sundress looks good on me, then maybe Hayato-kun will think that too.

Maybe I'll buy it.

What would be his reaction if I wore a skirt and blouse? I kinda wanna find out. Maybe I'll ask his opinion about it too?

(Hachiman's POV)

"Hikio... How about thi-" Her words died on her throat. Maybe because of the dress I'm holding. "Hikio... You want me to wear that?"

Carefully scanning her state of dress, I can safely say that all clothes would look good on her, like Chifuyu-nee(1). That red skater skirt will definitely be a tease to many men, including me. And the black knitted long sleeved blouse is very much fitting of a "virgin killer."(2)

How in the world did nobody ask her out?

The answer would be that Miura rejected them for Hayama, and being near him provided her a barrier, since the most popular guy and the most popular girl would be seen as dating 80 percent of the time. Not me though, I knew it long beforehand.

Hayama is just using her, and I can't do something about it.

Makes me a bit angry actually, and I don't even care about her that much.

"You look nice in that get up. I wanted to ask why guys didn't ask you out, but I guess being beside him automatically discourages them. Those who had the courage was brutally rejected, since you only had sights on Hayama right?" On point as always, judging from the reaction I get. I decided to fuel the fire. "If Hayama's mouth didn't water, remember that I would've, if I was a normal person." Critical strike! Target is red now!

How cute.

Certain thirsty vice president aside, I gave her the dress. "Oh, and would you please try this on? I swear you'll look nice on it."

"S-sure, I'll try it on. Wait a bit for me would you?" Then she disappeared back again. I guess waiting for it will be rewarding? I'm kind of excited to find out actually.

* * *

"Let's go to Saize, Hikio." Miura says as we walk towards the said restaurant. She won the battle against fashion and indecisiveness and got spoils of war, namely the clothes.

And she bought the blue dress and the sundress. I'm a victor too if we're looking at things positively.

"Welcome to Saize! How many are you?" The receptionist asked us. Miura replied two, since we're not expecting a guest anytime soon. "This way please." She led us to the table, mouthing off that we should wait until the waiter takes our orders. Replying with a thank you, we both sat down.

"So Hikio... Why did you want me to buy that blue dress?" She's getting cheeky now.

"Well that blue dress looks absolutely stunning if you've shown it to me, kind of unfair if you ask me." The words I answered we're enough to smash that cheekiness to smithereens, and replace the white cheeks with reddish ones.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah yeah I know."

"So what will your order be Hikio?"

"You choose. I don't have something in mind."

"I dunno if that's convenient or not, making me choose because I'm responsible for the bill." So she gets my point, nice.

"Free food is free food, no matter the cost." Stick to your roots Hachiman!

* * *

"That was a nice meal, certainly hits the spot."

"Hikio... I'm going to the restroom." She stood up.

"You didn't need to tell me that."

"Friends do that!" Well you forgot one thing.

"Are we?" And that stopped her. Poor Miura, always getting shut up.

"Hmph, Whatever. You're free to leave since I'll be the one paying." Then she left for the restroom. Maybe I should leave since she's right.

But it's wrong, and my gentleman senses tells me to do something. So I called the waiter, asking for the bill.

"Here's the bill sir." He nervously handed it. Maybe he's intimidated by me? "Sir... May I ask if the person you're with is your girlfriend?" The balls of this person... Something I could respect.

"Why, you're interested in her?" Coupled with my eyes, the intimidation levels rocketed.

"N-no sir! I just find her beautiful that's all!"

"Then you're in luck, she's not my girlfriend." I gave the bill back, and the waiter hurried back. Time to leave since Miura said I could.

(Miura's POV)

Why did he have to say that? I don't get him at all. He looks like he wanted to have a friend or someone to talk to.

We're friends aren't we?

So after fixing my make-up, I came back to our table, which is empty. So Hikio really left huh? I called the waiter for the bill.

A very handsome man came to me. Is he the waiter? He looks like Hayato, I guess because they have the same face shape?

"I'm asking for the bill."

"Ma'am, your companion already paid for it." Wow, a charming voice. Telling me that Hikio paid for it...

That bastard. But still, a very gentleman move. Though that defeats the purpose of this as my treat.

"Oh, I guess I'll take my leave."

"Wait, I know this sounds weird Ma'am but, can I get your number?" Very straightforward, I kinda like it. I took out my phone, and shown my number.

"Thanks! May I know your name?"

"Miura, Miura Yumiko." She shook my hand while saying his name. I think it's Jun? I don't remember.

"Looking forward to texting you, see you soon!" Honestly, it's not bad at all. Maybe I'll talk to him sometimes.

* * *

(Hachiman's POV)

I'm kind of scared going to school today, mainly because I'll see her today, and I know it left a bad taste in her mouth. So I decided to go to school early. That way, I won't be bothered by others since I'll be sleeping before the class starts. Might as well sleep now that I'm here.

"... kio ..." I heard a voice. With my semi-concious state, I ignored it. "... kio!" It called again. I feel like being summoned by someone to another world.

"Hikio!" That woke me up completely. Now that traces of sleep have left the borders of my consciousness, I feel the whole room looking at me.

More like they're looking at Miura.

"Geez Hikio, that's like the fifth time I called you, what's wrong with you?!" I guess you'll be angry too if someone is purposely ignoring you.

"So... What would you like to talk about?" I irritatedly asked. Who wouldn't be irritated?

"Why did you ditch me yesterday?!" Then the stares were on us. You're creating a giant misunderstanding here Miura!

"You said I could leave." No need to drag this conversation longer. "And that waiter wanted your number too." Someone, please save me! The more this conversation dragged on, the more scrutiny I will receive!

My savior came in the form of Hiratsuka-sensei. ありがとうございます!(3)

"Everyone sit down!"

(Afternoon, Service Club Clubroom)

After a bunch of boring lessons, I am currently sitting on my designated seat. Somehow this seat always stayed the same, like me. This peaceful atmosphere have been a solace for me. I am grateful for things you've done for me, Sensei.

"Hikigaya-kun." Oh yes, what is a typical day without Yukinoshita's barbs. "I heard you're getting close with Miura..." Nothing ever gets past her, especially when Yuigahama is her source. That girl was friends with everyone, except me.

"So, what's with it? You jealous?" Her face looks blushing, barely noticeable since the sun's blasting towards us.

"Why would I?! Never in a million years Hikihopeless-kun." Such a cold reply, expected from her.

Maybe if she just said different things we'll be together, and then comes a point where I can't take it anymore and then we split up. Only for me to realize that I want her back so someone with powers will help me. Sounds far-fetched right? Enough with delusions Hachiman.

"Why ask about it if you're not interested at all? Does the president need to know what happens with her members all the time?"

"No. But there's nothing wrong with asking right? Or are your water filled fish brain is dehydrated right now?" I can't even notice the sun when her replies were that cold.

"Whatever." Sometimes I don't have the energy to keep up with her. Miura's harsh but at least it's because of her loud voice. Now the silence permeates the room, and Yukinoshita smirked as she felt like she won.

Why does it sound like I want to be with Miura? It's just fundamentally wrong.

"Is Yuigahama-san absent today?" I heard her voice ask.

"No. Maybe she is with her friends. Check your phone or something." I replied. She was surprised to see a text message from Yuigahama saying that she won't be unable to join us today. Since it's near closing time for us, I decided to leave earlier.

* * *

Groceries are the best place to be when a zombie apocalypse happens. Free food, water, clothes, whatever you want, they're here.

So why am I here you ask? Well my dear sister Komachi wanted my special curry for dinner. Who am I to not be a good Onii-chan and give her what she wants?

You might not know it, but my 108 loner skills can also be called 108 househusband skills, and cooking is what I consider I'm the best at. Other than being ignored and having a stealth mode.

So I'm currently in the meat section, looking at selection of pork to use for pork curry.

Speaking of which, the pork cutlets I'm eyeing seems good, so I reached for it. And it looks like I'm not the only one with that idea. I bumped hands with someone.

"Sorry!" I quickly muttered an apology.

The person I bumped into was quicker to get angry though. "You should've watched we're you're touching!" And then we looked at each other.

"Miura?!"

"Hikio?!" We both shouted at the same time. " What are you doing here?" Miura shouted again, this time she caught the attention of people near us. She got embarassed, but she hid her blush quickly.

"Komachi wanted curry for dinner. I'm going to grab that pork cutlets but I guess you need it more than me." Chivalry mode activated! Now she won't have to be haughty.

"So you got a little sister too huh? I'm here because my little sister wanted to have pork stew." That's a surprising piece of information for me. So Miura can cook? This puts her into Kawasaki territory. "What's with that reaction?!"

"I was surprised you can cook. I thought you wouldn't touch anything related to cooking."

"I'm more surprised you can! I always thought you're just lazing around at home and being a burden. Besides, cooking is fun!" No need for that harsh rebuttal woman.

"Sounds like your little sister is a wonderful person. I'd like to meet her." Hold on Hachiman, did you just say you want to go at her house?! Let's look at the possible scenarios that will spring up.

**_Scenario one: she'll get angry and say "You want to go to my house?! Gross!"_**

**_Scenario two: she's going to leave as quick as possible._**

**_Scenario thr- my simulations were interrupted by her saying that will be nice. Did Miura actually invite me to her house?!_**

"Since it can't be helped, shall we shop together?" Miura, you don't have to do this. "I'm not doing this out of pity, I enjoyed what happened yesterday." So I said that out loud again.

"Alright."

"That was fun! I didn't know you had a keen eye when it came to shopping." Nobody knew except my family, that's why I am in charge of the supplies.

"Trade secret."

"You're such a nice guy Hikio, I wonder if Hayato-kun would be nice as well." You could always entertain other guys Miura, just look at the right place. As I said this, I realized I was in her right.

You're sounding desperate Hachiman! Stop this nonsense at once!

"Is it right to give your number to a stranger?" She asks with a shy voice. It's very cute if you ask me.

"I guess you gave him your number then?"

"I like his straightforward personality. I think we'll get along fine." Then why did you ask for my opinion? This woman. "What's wrong about asking opinions?!" Yup Hachiman, you got a bad case of thinking out laudus. Seek help from a medical professional at once.

"Give him a chance then, you'll never know him if you won't interact with him."

"But I like Hayama!"

"I know. But does Hayama like you back yet?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, you don't. Now go and give that guy a chance or two." I don't mind if Miura got a boyfriend or something, it's better than her being hopeless about Hayama.

"You're right, thanks Hikio! My house is near here, so I guess this is goodbye then." She cutely waved her hands as she slowly walked away.

"Yeah yeah, see you around." That should be fine right? I swiftly walked to our house, where my beloved imouto is waiting for me outside. When she saw me, she immediately waved her hand like a cute neko charm.(4)

"Onii-chan! What took you so long?!"

"Sorry Komachi, grocery got a long line. That and I happened to meet a classmate along the way."

"Is it Yui-san?" Why did you think it's Yuigahama? Am I really that pathetic to only have one person come up in your mind? "Onii-chan, your acquaintances can be counted in a single hand." Crap, I think I said that out loud.

"Anyway, let's go inside so I can cook dinner." She smiled and replied a loud Hai!

After the dinner, I decided to go straight to bed.

***Buzz***

Well that's something you won't see ever, my phone is ringing. Picking up my phone, I am informed that a message has arrived. I opened my inbox to see a very unexpected person to text me, Miura.

_\- Text -_

_Hikio,_

_You might be wondering how did I get your number. I asked Yui about your number and she agreed to give it to me. Well, I just wanted to thank you for accompanying me earlier, and that I owe you again._

_Miura._

_\- Text End -_

So it's just a text of gratitude huh? No need to reply to it I guess. Go to sleep Hachiman, you have a lot of things to do tomorrow.

* * *

**(Chapter End)**

**(1) Chifuyu Orimura from Infinite Stratos**

**(2) Google Virgin Killer Sweater. It was a trend in Japan in 2016? I do not remember. When I think about knitted sweater, this always comes to mind.**

**(3) Kanji for Arigatou gozaimasu, which means thank you very much.**

**(4) The cat that waves it's right paw forward and backward. A lucky charm for stores.**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! Review if you want to say something.**

**This is the long awaited prequel! I know this is a bit disappointing, but I try my best. Might be long before I update again, since midterms are coming up.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading again!**

**Please Review, I appreciate it a lot.**

**Jssrr out!**


	2. Her Little Sister is this Cute?

**Chapter 2: Her little sister is this cute!?**

**AN: Hello!**

* * *

(Miura Yumiko's Diary, 7th Edition, page 1)

_This is the 7th year I am writing, and I love how it gives me someone that's willing to listen, someone that is always there. But it can't compare to someone that will give opinions, will give truths no matter how hurtful. Have fun scrutinizing yourself reading all stuff here again, Yumi.(Or beating up Yuna for reading this.)_

(Page 85)

_Diary-chan,__Today was tiring, but also good. It is tiring because keeping up with Hikio's demeanor is very taxing, but at the same time, I have new dresses to wear.__Hikio picked two of those because he wanted to tease me, and to have my revenge, I didn't let him see it. I was surprised about the dresses he chose but they were actually good for me. Hikio might have a keen eye for fashion, he's just being lazy.__Hikio has been the topic of my writings as of late. I can't help not to, he's mysterious. Learning something about him is very rewarding, I can see why Yui pesters him everyday.__This is Yumiko, signing off, I'm sleepy as hell._

(Entry End)

* * *

(Monday, Soubu High, Hachiman's POV)

It's Monday again, and I am not happy since it means that I have to be here at school. Sucks to be me right now. Luckily, Komachi woke me up earlier than usual, giving me ample time to prepare breakfast and lunch.

Thankfully, lunch time is here. Meaning I can eat my lunch peacefully at the rooftop.

"Took you long enough Hikio!" Yeah right, Miura wanted to tell me something again. This time she didn't shout in the classroom, saving me from the judgemental eyes of our classmates.

"This again? Do you like me or something Miura?"

"Of course not! Who would like a sleazebag like you!?" No need for harsh words, Yukinoshita at least have the decency to bite back with clever quips. You're just being plain cruel to me.

"Alright, what can I do for you, Miura?" Miura looks like she's thinking. A word I would not associate with her at all.

"I think all the time idiot! Not like you who spaces out and says it out loud!" You need a doctor for your thinking out laudus Hachiman, it's getting worse. "I called you here because of the same thing last time. I'm going to treat you to something, since you paid for it last time. This time, we're going to my house, so you won't pay for it."

Did I hear that right? Miura Yumiko, the fire queen of Soubu, just invited me, a guy she hates no less. Is the world ending? But to be honest, she's right. If we eat outside again, my gentleman senses will trigger me to pay for it again. Good job on your part Miura!

"Of course! I'm the best after all!" I guess I said that out loud too.

"Is that all? Because I want to eat lunch. My bento's getting colder the more we talk."

"Your little sister is a kind person. Making you lunches, sacrificing her time."

"Oh, I make my own lunches, even Komachi's." This surprised her, but it should not be a surprise for her since we already talked about it.

"I thought you were joking when you said you cook. Eat it here, I kinda wanna taste it. You can have some of mine." So we started eating. I forgot what made earlier, but my best bet would be pork curry, since I had the ample time to prepare it. "Not bad, I thought your lunch would be friend eggs or something."

I observed her lunch box, and I saw neatly placed veggies on the side, and chicken that is cooked well. "Yours is way better, I can tell you love cooking." I guess she do love cooking, not like Yuigahama that just wanted to impress someone.

"Let's eat! Itadakimasu(1)!" Before I could take a spoonful of my lunch, Miura beat me to it by a second, I wonder what would she say about it's taste?

"Hikio, are you sure you made this? I cannot believe it." Why? Is it that bad that Miura is disgusted by it? "It's so good!"

Did Miura just praise me?

"Can you please say that again? I did not hear what you said."

"I said it's so good! You can be a chef if you put your effort into it." Compliments, no matter who it came from, is a good thing to hear. Miura giving compliments to my skills is such a relief I didn't know I was looking for. "Here, have some of mine. Although it's not that good like yours." I took a piece of chicken to taste.

It's so good. The flavors are synchronized, and the texture of the chicken is good. I think she's the better cook than me.

Looking at her, she's enjoying my food way too much, she's the one eating it. I guess you could call it trading lunches? Isn't that what couples do?

"Sorry for eating your lunch, it's delicious and I can't help my self."

"It's fine Miura, I enjoyed yours as well." Her face appears like she wants to say something. "Go ahead, ask. You have something in your mind right?" Her face looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Can I taste your lunch again? I know it's stupid but, don't think too much about it! I just want to taste it again is all!" You don't need to act tsuntsun(2) about it.

"Fine. If I wake up early tomorrow I'll give make one for you."

"You don't have to give me separate lunch! Just a portion will do!" That doesn't help at all woman, you sound like you wanted it separate.

"Alright. See you in class Miura." I took my cue to leave.

"Senpai!"

An encounter! What should Trainer Hachiman do?

Hachiman tried to run! But it was no use! Kouhai Isshiki blocked the escape routes!

I guess have no choice then. "Isshiki. What's up?"

"Mou Senpai! Is that how you greet your favorite kouhai?" This cutesy act might fool the hormonal teen boys around me, but I am immune to it now. "I'm actually looking for you Senpai! I need help for moving the boxes. Would you be kind to help your kouhai in need?" 'You're coming with me, and you don't have a choice in this matter, Senpai.' is what I understood from her.

"Let's go, my lunch is almost over."

* * *

What a tiring day. Isshiki just made me a pack mule again. I want to go home but I have duties to attend to, namely the service club.

"You're late, Hikkitardy-kun." Your daily serving of Yukinoshita insult is served gentlemen.

"Yahallo, Hikki! Where were you earlier? I was looking for you but I can't find you in your hiding spot."

"That's because I'm at the rooftop. Someone called me up there." I know I am not popular, so why are they looking at me like I got confessed to? "Why are you looking that way? Are you jealous by any chance?"

"Hikki, we know that you're the most hated guy in Soubu. I'm just worried about you. Maybe those were bullies that wanted to beat you up."

"Hikigaya-kun, your assumption about me being jealous is wrong. I fail to comprehend who in their right mind would like you." Hey, that's too much! I still have feelings too you know?

"Whatever." I'm helpless when two of them tandem up. Now the Clubroom is silent again.

"Senpai!" Until Isshiki barged in. "Senpai! I heard you had lunch with someone! Is it Miura-senpai by chance?" Way to go Isshiki, way to go. The look on both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama's faces we're scary! Damn you Isshiki!

"You're getting awfully close with Miura-san lately Hikigaya-kun, would you mind to shed some light to it?"

"I didn't know you wanted to know what I do with my life Yukinoshita." I swear I saw her face saddened a bit, before hardening again.

"Hikigaya-kun, you haven't changed at all haven't you? Still the same egotistical loner. I just wanted to know what happened earlier."

"Hikki! You didn't have to be like that! We just wanted know what happened! Hikki you meanie!" I know, I know that already.

Why more and more people care about what I do with my life? I just wanted to be left with. Miura, Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, Isshiki, almost everyone wants to know what I do now. Can't you just leave me alone?

"I'm heading out, see you tomorrow." I best leave before it gets too much heated.

(Next Day)

"Yo." I greeted the person standing by near the fences. I guess she didn't notice me yet, probably too busy on texting. So with the intent to scare the shit out of her, I poked the place that is a guaranteed weak spot.

Her ribs.

With a little poke, she quivered and shouted a loud "kyah!" Mission success Hachiman! Target hit!

"Hikio, what's with the poke?" She asked, trying to be angry but she's more embarrassed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You seem to have a lot in mind for you to space out, or are you texting?"

"I'm checking my social media, something you don't have!"

"I don't see the need for social media when my possible friends would be Komachi and my parents." It's a sad truth, but I can't do something about it. Society will always exclude me for some reason, and I thank it. Being alone for a couple of years taught me how to take care of myself.

"Right, you're a loner, but there are more to it than just having friends. You could follow your favorite artists and even cats." What? You can do that now? Back in my day the only use of social media was like an online phone, so to know that there are more to it than having friends, I felt relief.

"Yeah right. I guess you're waiting for someone then?"

"I am, thank you for asking idiot."

"Hayama?"

"I wish."

"Yuigahama?"

"She's on your club, stupid."

"Ebina?"

"Honestly, can't you try a little harder?" So it's not Ebina, Tobe, or Yamato. So if it's them, maybe it's someone from another class.

"Someone from another class?" This time, you can clearly see the irritation in her face. She's somewhat cute though, makes me want to tease her more. "I know, you're waiting for me then?"

"Ding ding ding! Correct! Give this idiot an award for correctly guessing what he should've guessed already." Yep, she's still a bit angry about the poke.

"The dinner then?" I forgot that already. Miura should not bother anymore if you ask me, what's done is done already.

"Why should I not bother? I don't like having unsettled business with someone." Leave it to my mouth to say that out loud, as always. "Let's go! We gotta stop by the supermarket for some ingredients." Miura goes back to dragging my arm again.

"Miura." She didn't look the first time I called, so I spoke again, this time louder. "Oi, Miura." It worked as expected, this caught her attention enough to look at me this time.

"What is it, Hikio?"

"Why did you buy this much? Isn't this a bit too much for a simple dinner?"

"Hah? Who said it was all for the dinner? I just bought this much because it's sale today, don't put too much thought into it Hikio." This level of efficiency is something I would not associate Miura with. But again, a sale is the woman's weakness, other than free cosmetics and food. "And for the last time, stop saying things out loud Hikio!" This habit/sickness will never be cured at all then.

"Are we there yet, Miura? I'm getting hungry from all these bags I'm carrying." Though my arm is slowly dying and getting numb, I continued to carry the bags. Something along the lines of being a gentleman that's all.

After excruciating ten minutes of walking, we arrived at her house. It was very big, not mansionly, but much bigger for a normal sized family, especially since Miura and her little sister are the only occupants of the house right now.

"Yuna, open the door!" After a bit of rumbling, the door opened to reveal a cute kid Miura.

And when I say Kid Miura, she's basically a Miura when she's younger, I guess. Kid Miura looks at me like a specimen, and then she spoke. "Nee-chan! Is he your boyfriend?" This question made bigger Miura turn several shades of red.

Why was she reddening?

"No! He's a creep that just helped me with something!" No complaints there, Miura should've just left me alone. "Hayama's a better pick than him."

"Hayama this, Hayama that, when will you stop talking about Hayama Nee-chan?" Kid Miura then turned to me to introduce herself. "I'm Miura Yuna! Nice to meet you Nii-san!" She's cute! But definitely not cuter than Komachi!

"I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, nice to meet you."

"Can I call you Hachi-nii-san?" She politely asks. Now to mess with her a bit.

"I'm not 8-2-3(3), so you have to call me something else." It's quite cute to see her confused, like her sister. "Just call me Nii-san and we're good."

"Alright! I'll call you Nii-san!" Yuna then goes inside the house. We haven't even moved from where we are this whole time?

"You're surprisingly good with kids. I thought your eyes will scare them away."

"I have a little sister too you know." And my little sister is a very cute one.

"You siscon, let's go inside." I'll never be able to not think out loud if this continues.

"So, what are you cooking?" I asked her, which she doesn't reply at all. Since I won't get an answer, I proceeded to sit down the couch.

To my surprise, her little sister is besides me, looking at me intently. What do you want from me little Miura?

"Are you Nee-chan's boyfriend?"

"No. Your sister only has eyes for Hayama." Why did it sound like I like Miura? It's so wrong that I can't even comprehend myself liking her.

"I haven't seen Hayama-san yet, but from Nee-chan's stories, he sounds like a jerk! I support your relationship with Nee-chan!" Well... too bad, she's lovestruck to Hayama. Why did it sound like I like Miura again?

"Yuna, how old are you?"

"I'm 10!" So she's younger than Komachi.

"Don't you have any homework? I could help you with language."

She shouted in delight.

"Yuna, Hikio! Dinner's ready!" I heard Miura shout. I poked the cheek of the one sleeping beside me, Miura's little sister.

"Yuna, Wake up, it's dinner time." She rubbed her eyes and yawned cutely.

"Hachi-nii-san, did I do good?"

"Yes, your essay is great. Come on, let's eat." Why is she writing an essay? Well, her homework requires her to write what she wants to be when she grows up. To which she answered that she wanted to be a doctor, to save lives. While saving a life is good, I'd rather be a househusband, than a doctor.

"Hachi-nii-san, let's go!"

(after dinner)

"Time for me to go home, thanks for the dinner."

"Thanks for helping Yuna, you're quite dependable when it counts." Yeah, I guess I am.

"See you tomorrow, Miura." I proceeded to walk back to home. The dinner was good, it definitely shows Miura's cooking skills. She'll be a great wife someday, and someone other than Hayama will be lucky.

Well, better hurry up, there's school tomorrow.

* * *

**(1) Thanks for the meal.**

**(2) Tsuntsun is the side of a tsundere, the cold and uncaring one.**

**(3) This is a play with Japanese counting and Yuna's preferred nickname. Hachi (8), ni(2), San(3).**

**AN: Sup guys! Back at it again with the latest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!****I honestly don't know why am I making a rift with the service club, but I plan to do something about it.****Read and review as always!**

AN2: Maybe it's time for me to do something about my trash writing skills. i need to learn to add depth to the story. Looks like I know what i'll do for summer.

An3: My mind wants me to write something about the fallout of service club. Maybe that'll appear once I complete this one. I have 10 ongoing stories and I don't plan to add more.

**Until next time!**

**-Jasserru**


	3. Crane Games are Nerve Wracking!

**Chapter 3: Then, He decides not to give up.**

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of this prequel! The ship is starting to sail if you ask me.**

* * *

**Chapter Start!**

_(Miura Yumiko's Diary, 7th Edition, page 91)_

_Diary-chan,_

_Out of impulsiveness, I invited Hikio for dinner here at our house. It's not like I had a choice, if we went out to Saize, he would just pay for it again._

_He and Yuna-chan seems closer, I wish Hayato-kun and her would be too. I should be thanking Hikio for helping my little sister. Looks like I'm in debt again._

_That's all Diary-chan, I'm sleepy._

* * *

**(Wednesday Afternoon, Soubu High Grounds, Hachiman's POV)**

This day was very tiring. The hassle of the day combined with Yukinoshita's insults and the grunt work Isshiki subjects me to is the very probable reason for my tiredness. Good thing Yukinoshita didn't said I could leave after finishing Isshiki's request.

My wandering thoughts led me to think about Miura. Honestly, her presence is very annoying, but she's a very interesting person. More interesting than the two dimensional person she likes. Past weeks have been spent with Miura interacting with me, or going out with her to somewhere. Why does it feel like we're dating? Miura obviously hates my guts, and I want to avoid people like her as much as possible. Why romcom gods!? Gods obviously wanted to see me suffer, so they sent Miura just to bombard my life.

But to be honest, it is a welcome change. Her presence is unwanted, but certainly not unwelcome.

Where am I again? Oh yes, I'm walking. My autopilot mode is always reliable, I'll have to give it a raise if it existed. Anyway, I hope my walk towards home is peaceful.

_*Buzz*_

And I guess not. Pulling out my phone, I saw my dear imouto's name as the sender.

_Sender: Komachi_

_Subject: Strawberry Drink_

_Hey Onii-chan! Can you please buy me a strawberry frappe? My classmates told me it was delicious, so I wanted to try it for myself! Would my Onii-chan be a gentleman and buy his beloved Komachi a strawberry drink? Thanks in advance!_

So even Komachi falls to peer pressure. I wanted to save money so I can buy more novels to read, but who am I to say to the world's cutest? And no, it's not you Theresa.(1)

Looking for the nearest cafe is quite easy. Food business always tend to flock the nearest schools which is their main source of income. So cafes and restaurants are easy to spot when you're looking for one.

Except it's not. I have walked quite a bit, and no sign of a cafe is in sight. Should I just go home and see Komachi's face marred with sadness? I can't let that happen, not with Komachi. So I walked faster, scanning the surroundings to look for a sign of a cafe. My scanning came to a halt when I bumped into something, rather someone.

"Oww. Sorry about that." I said with politeness.

"I'm sor-Hikio!?" Seriously? How many times would I meet this person? I see her everyday in class, now you rom com god's wanted me to meet her outside classes too? You gods suck choosing a protagonist. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Fancy meeting you here too. I'm kind of lost, looking for a cafe." Observing her, she looks like she's holding back a huge laughter, threatening to spill anytime soon.

"I never thought I'll see the day Hikio would hang out in such a riajuu place." Yeah, laugh it off, it doesn't matter if it pleases my dear Komachi. And did she finally admit she's a riajuu?

"Komachi wanted a frappe." Why are you looking at me like I did something wrong Miura? I'm just doing my job being a good Onii-chan.

Naturally, this is the part where we split ways, but since we're dealing with Miura, things are not like that.

"Oh I know, how about I help you? I know a cafe near here, let's go!" She never really asks about permission, more like she does what she wants to. Look at her casually dragging my arm. We look like a couple from another perspective.

This is very reminiscent of an old married couple going out for a walk. And couples tend to do couple stuffs, mainly eating somewhere, cinemas, or just hang out. And I'm doing this with Miura. How in the hell is this happening right now!?

"Hey Hikio." Her voice called me back to reality, making me scan the surroundings. We're not there yet, we're on a narrow street.

"We're not there yet, am I right?" Because there's no way in hell a cafe exists in this narrow street, unless this is some kind of a movie. Sadly, my life is so lame compared to the movies, so no secret cafe on a narrow street will exist.

"Well..." She trailed off, mumbling so incoherently and silently that I can't seem to hear her.

"Can you speak up? I can't hear you at all."

"Well... Can we go somewhere else before buying your little sister a drink? The place I want to go is near the cafe..." She then mumbles the last part.

"Sure, as long as I buy Komachi a frappe, it's okay." I swear I saw her face already fair face glowed.

Like a kid given a candy.

"Let's go!" Miura happily dragged me, and all I did was watch, I guess we'll just wait where she takes me.

* * *

"So... Why an arcade?" This is unbelievable, she just brought me to an arcade center. I wanted to know why. Maybe she never came here before only had the time to go right now?

"Well... It's my first time going here. Hayato-kun and the others said that we'll go here tomorrow, so I wanted to visit it first and then try to impress him by doing great at something. I guess that's the reason to we're here now." The lengths people go just to impress the person they love doesn't have a limit really. If Miura, a socialite who never the one who bends to others came here just to do something that makes her love interest impressed, then I fear what I would do for someone I love. Luckily, being a loner eliminates the possibility.

"I guess that's a plausible explanation. Let's head inside, the games will not play themselves." I replied while walking to enter. Miura then followed suit.

"Hikio! What is that machine!?" Miura looked like she found a goldmine, and is drooling herself to the machines here. She's looking at a pinball machine, painted with a Dinosaur pink mecha anime girl(2) in it's sides.

"That's a pinball machine." Our knowledge about arcades are vastly different. She looks like she doesn't know a thing about arcades. I on the other hand, was raised with the frustration of not getting a prize, and losing to a better kid at fighting games with stupidly large input lag. Yes, I'm talking about Brawler on the Street(3). "Your goal is to score as high as possible with the balls you got."

"Like a Pachinko machine?(4)" So she knows Pachinko. Well to be fair, even my grandmother is a hardcore Pachinko player back in her glory days, and everyone in Japan loves Pachinko.

"Yes, just like Pachinko, but horizontal. So you want to play pinball?"

"Well... It looks hard so... I guess not." And so we moved on from the pinball machine. We continued to walk for a bit, and I continued to examine some of the machines.

"Hikio! Do you know where the basketballs are?" Miura asked. As expected of a tennis athlete, she wanted to play with something that is very taxing.

"They're at the back." Miura then rushed to the said location. She's very excited to play, I guess she wants to sweat. Seeing no point in examining the machines, I followed Miura.

"157 points! Congratulations!" A mechanical voice announced her score. So a tennis player's grace transfers to here also? She looked so graceful shooting. Her form has no holes, her release is consistent, and the backspin is the same. Maybe she's a basketball prodigy? I swear, if you said to me that Miura is a graceful person before, I wouldn't believe you. But now, after seeing her beat my highest without looking very tired, I can say that I'll believe this time.

"Yeah! High score! I bet I've beaten yours!" Yeah yeah, no need to gloat for it.

"Yeah yeah, you did." Honestly, it's such a book my pride that I wanted to challenge her to another game. But what should we play?

"Oh look, a Brawler on the Street game!" Miura exclaimed. "Let's play! I can't wait to wipe you on the floor.

And the answer to my question just presented itself. "Sure."

* * *

"Hikio you cheater! Stop hitting me with combos!" Look who's laughing now Miura! Years of frustration because of me getting beaten by other kids led me to study the game for what it's worth. Now you're feeling my frustrations. "Seriously, stop!" The game ended with me wiping her to the floor, a clean sweep. "I beat Yuna everytime, why can't I beat you too?" It's rare to see a sad Miura but, as they always say...

"There's always a bigger fish Miura." My statement, along with my smugness, made her angry?

"Hmph, whatever." She proceeds to walk away. I looked around to see if I could get something, and I saw a stuff toy that Komachi would like.

Should I get it? It looks very easy, but Crane games are one hell of a game. Some are designed to take an approximate amount of tokens before finally getting the prize. Me only having three tokens left, I don't want to waste it feeling brokenhearted. So I walked away in shame.

"So you're not going to get that?" I heard a voice behind me. Looking back, it was Miura who is surprisingly not angry at all.

"The game's rigged, I'll waste my last three tokens feeling brokenhearted after failing to get it."

"Come on Hikio! Don't you like the feeling of excitement when playing crane games? The unsettling feeling of not knowing if you'll get it or not?" Why is she talking like an anime protagonist? It is surprisingly motivational, if you ask me.

"That feeling is not good for my heart."

"Well at least try! You won't know if you won't try, what if you get it? I know you will." Her speech made me motivated.

"Alright, I think I'll give it a try." So I inserted a token. That cute bunny is something Komachi would like, so I lined up the crane. "Is it perfectly lined up?" I asked Miura, who nodded yes. So without hesitation, I pressed the button.

The claw started to go down, it feels so slow as if time itself slowed down. Is this the feeling of animes? And when it came to the point where the claw would grab the bunny, I think my heart stopped beating.

I closed my eyes because I don't want to see it, and I waited for the beep sound to know that the claw has stopped moving and reached it's end.

_*Beep*_

I hastily reached the bottom corner of the machine where the prize is dropped.

No prize in sight.

I sighed in frustration, this is very taxing to do. I looked beside me to see what Miura looked like, and she looks like she's giving me strength to try again.

Okay, let's do it again. This time I feel that I'm getting the bunny plush toy. Lining up the claw to where the previous bunny fell, I hastily pressed the button. "Come on you plush toy."

The claw grabbed it, the claw held it, but before it reached the corner, the bunny decided to jump from the grasp of the claw, falling beside another plush. "Shit." I cursed in frustration. I guess I won't get that plush.

"You can do it, Hikio! I believe in you." Miura completely sounds like a protagonist cheering someone up.

Okay, one last time. I inserted the token, positioned the claw to where the bunny is. But I'm hesitating, because the other bunny might affect the claw when I press.

"Go, Hikio!" Then I pressed it. The claw went down, each second passed became slower and slower. I looked at horror when the other bunny was grabbed first, thinking to myself that it won't get the prized bunny.

Rom com gods on the other hand, had different plans. For some magical and illogical reason, the claw grabbed the bunnies.

Yes, bunnies. It grabbed two. The claw lifted, slowly but surely it did. Just a little more to the corner.

_*Beep*_

Have I just done it? I checked the corner, but to my surprise...

There's no prize. No stuff toys, no bunnies, nothing. I was a fool for thinking I did it. So as I stood up, my head is hung low in shame.

"Good job Hikio!" I heard Miura say. To which I replied with: "But I didn't-" I stopped after seeing the plushies in her arms. She's smiling like a little kid.

So Miura took advantage of my mental struggles, and pulled a fast one. I swear I'll get Miura back next time.

I didn't know I'm holding back a breath until I breathed out.

"You look like you're constipated Hikio!" Miura is still laughing. Let her have her fun, she'll stop soon.

"Here, have this plushie. Thanks for the motivation." Miura then stopped laughing, and her face turned red.

"T-thanks..." She trailed off. "So what game is next? Air hockey? Crisis in Time(5)? Bayshore Noon(6)?"

"I think I've had enough, the crane game got my nerves on edge." I said to Miura, which she said that it's what I deserve for drinking too much coffee.

"So Hikio, where do you want to go now? I guess to a cafe right? Your little sister must be worried."

"You got that right, she's probably worried sick." So Miura led me to a cafe.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me Miura, I appreciate it." Miura's assistance is very helpful today.

"Don't mind it, Thanks for the plushie." We walked a bit more before reaching the crossroads. "You know Hikio, you're not a bad guy at all, how come you're a loner?" She asked.

"It's not by choice. I just learned to accept that people will always be scared or put off to my eyes. Don't worry, I'm used to it." It's my genetics that put me into this position, and I can't blame it for this.

Miura moves closer to examine my eyes. "I think it's not scary, but it's certainly unsettling but..."

"It's nice, makes you look like a very serious person." Woah, did she just compliment me? That's the second compliment that came from her. If she does it the third time, I guess I'm strike out.

"You're a nice person too Miura..." She is delighted by what I'm saying. "Just remove that bitchy attitude of yours and we're good." And that turned her face to a bit angry.

"You're just mad for me laughing earlier, aren't you?" To which I just laughed. Looks like that someday was today. "I'll get you back Hikio!" Then she joined my laughter. "I guess this is where we part ways, bye Hikio!"

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Miura and I walked separate ways. The walk towards home was uneventful. But I was glad that I reached home quite fast.

"Here's your strawberry frappe, Komachi." I gave Komachi her drink, to which she replied with thanks.

"Onii-chan, you smell like a woman." What? Is Komachi developing her own 108 skills too?

"Well I'm surrounded by Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and Isshiki almost everyday."

"But Onii-chan, it's not them... Yukino-senpai smells like a rich lavender, Yui-senpai smells like peaches. Maybe it's Isshiki-senpai? I haven't encountered her that much." The mysteries of women, are unknown to lowly men like me. "I bet you're thinking along the lines of women are mysterious and I am a man aren't you? Stupid gomi-chan. But thanks again for the frappe." Komachi just smiles and heads upstairs.

Well, I better go upstairs and sleep, I'm early tomorrow and I don't want to get gut-punched again.

**(The Next Day, Service Club Clubroom, Hachiman's POV)**

"Hikigaya-kun, what are your plans for the spring vacation?" The infamous question every student gets asked once. Well I honestly don't have a plan yet.

"I don't know, maybe I'll doze off? I've already completed the assignments so I have a lot of free time." My reply sparked Yuigahama's ire.

"Mou Hikki, live a little! Oh I know! Maybe we should go to the Sakura Festival that will happen on the last day of our vacation? What do you guys think?" Yuigahama's suggestion is not bad, but with me not having the will to go and Yukinoshita maybe having something do, I guess it's a bit imposing.

"Well, I'm sorry Yuigahama-san, but I'm going abroad for the entire break." And that seals the fate of that plan. Yuigahama is now pouting, like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

"We'll still be going! Hikki and I will take a lot of pictures together!"

"Woman, don't get ahead of yourself."

"Make sure you capture a lot of good photos with Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san. And Hikigaya-kun, as the president of this club, I require you to accompany Yuigahama-san." Oh great, my spring break plans are screwed. Well not really, it's just a single day right?

* * *

**(OMAKE: SECRET CAFE)**

There's no way in hell there's a secret cafe in a narrow street. So I asked Miura. "We're not there yet right?"

"Oh, we're here already!" Miura replied. Seriously!? There's a secret cafe in this narrow street? Miura pressed something on the wall, and a section on the wall opened! What is this, Zelda?!

"Welcome Ms. Miura, how can I help you today?" A suited up man asked her, in perfect english. Miura just smiled and replied: "Nothing much, just wanted to take my friend to a cafe." Also in perfect english. I don't know what surprised me more, the secret cafe or Miura speaking english fluently.

"Ms. Miura, how many times I told you that this is not a cafe, but a secret base for MI6?"

Hold on, did he say MI6? As in the secret service of her Majesty, the queen of United Kingdom? This is some next level stuff.

"Well that's that, but you brew good coffees and drinks." Miura just shrugged off the butler looking man. "You can create a frappe right?"

"A frappe? That is something I can do even while blinded."

"Mr. Pemberton, this is Hikio by the way, his sister wanted the frappe. Hikio this is Mr. Pemberton." Thank heavens I understand english. Mr. Pemberton shook my hand before saying that I can call him "Mr. P".

"Please wait for a while for your frappe dear sir." Mr. P said before going to work. But before all this, let's address the elephant in the room.

Miura and MI6. How in the hell she knows all this!?

"I know you have a lot of questions, like how do I know this, and what's my connection with the queen." Miura pulled out a knife, then juggled it with ease. "Well for starters, the queen is my relative, she's my grandma." So her blonde locks are legit? I thought she dyed her hair. "And second, I'm serving grandma by keeping up tabs here for her." So she's a spy for her grandmother, that's unexpected. "Now then..." Miura comes closer and then...

Points the knife she's holding to my throat. "You shouldn't tell a soul about this, understand?" With a knife pointed to my throat? All I could do is nod. Her face then 180s into a cheerful one. "Good! By the way, here's your little sister's frappe!" Miura then leaves me alone.

Just what the hell did I stumbled through!?

* * *

**1\. The world's cutest, Theresa Apocalypse. (She's from Honkai Impact 3rd(if you play the game, I hope Ai-chan blesses your next gacha pull))**

**2\. Zero Two from Darling in the franxx**

**3\. Fighting Game with high input lag? You know that's Street Fighter.**

**4\. Pachinko is... (I can't explain what a Pachinko is so just Google it.)**

**5\. Discount Time Crisis**

**6\. And discount Wangan Midnight. (I love the games)**

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading the latest chapter! I had fun writing the various arcade machines as I love going to the arcade.**

**The crane games/claw machines are my favorite machine to waste money on. So I guess that's why it's the focus of the chapter. ****Let's admit it, that double prize only happens in Toy Story where Sid gets Buzz and Woody. But well, plot!**

**Well I hope the chapter is to your satisfaction don't be afraid to review, it is always appreciated.**

**School's over, I can write more freely? I dunno, I have org duties so I guess I'll be busy.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-Jasserru out!**


	4. Is this the Start of Hachiman's Youth?

**Chapter 4: The Start of Springtime of Youth for Hikigaya Hachiman?**

**AN: ****That Omake surely is a twist right? Well, sorry but that's just an extra, not part of the story. Who knows, maybe we'll get some SECRET AGENTS Yumiko and Hachiman fanfic.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one!**

**P.S: If this chapter is a bit edgy, blame MCR for their edgy songs.**

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

**(Miura Yumiko's Diary, 7th Edition, Page 98)**

_Diary-chan,_

_I never thought I will see the day that Hikio will look so determined. His face filled with determination makes him cute? I don't know why I'm writing this, but what happened earlier was one of the things I never expected will happen._

_I wish that tomorrow, I'll see Hayato's face like that. A face full of determination is very much a good thing to see, as long as it doesn't look creepy._

_Also, Hikio gave me a plushie! I know that it's for Komachi originally, but since he got two which looks so magically and so illogical, he gave one to me. And what's with me cheering for him?! I guess it goes back to his determined face. Seriously, the look he had will make you cheer for him too. Hayato better win me a plushie too, to make it even!_

_Goodnight Diary-chan!_

* * *

**(Monday Morning, Hikigaya Residence, Hachiman's POV)**

"Onii-chan! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" I heard my little sister say. Well, your plan to prank my my dear imouto, have failed already. I've already known beforehand that this day is the start of Spring break. Therefore, any attempts for you to prank me is already foiled.

Perhaps my imouto just doesn't know that it's our spring break? Certainly not! Our schedule is pretty much the same. So I won't give you the benefit of the doubt, my dear imouto.

"Trying to prank your brother? That's negative on Komachi points." When she heard it, she shouted so loud that I think our neighbors heard someone screaming murder. Oi, stop it!

Well, there goes my sleep.

"That's unfair Onii-chan! Maybe I should've just woke you up for other reason then." She started thinking for an alternate reason. "How about because Komachi wanted to go out with her dear brother, that she woke him up?"

"Why would we go out though? Nothing interesting is happening to make me go out."

"But Onii-chan, it's the start of Spring Break! Mom and Dad said we should get new clothes every spring!" For whatever reason, our parents accompany us when spring break starts, maybe because clothes are cheaper since new designs goes on shelves in spring? That's my thought. This time, our parents just left us cash to buy clothes.

"Alright, let's head out before ten." With that, Komachi shouts in joy.

**(9:53)**

"Komachi! Let's go!" I said to her, since she's being slow again. She knows that I know that she's doing it on purpose, but i still remind her anyway. With a loud "Hai!" Me and my little sister heads out to the mall.

"Onii-chan! Where should we go first?!" It's hard dealing with Komachi, since she's always full of energy. It's like she's the reason why I'm lazy, she's sucking out the energy from me.

"You choose. You're the one who's going to benefit from this after all." I heard her whisper "Mou, Onii-chan is such a smartass." Before dragging me to the nearest clothing store.

"Onii-chan! How do I look?" Komachi, who's wearing a red plaid shirt, denim jeans, and a cowboy hat. Why do this remind me of something? "Ride, 'till I can't no more~!" Komachi then starts imitating a cowboy riding a horse. "How about that Onii-chan, how's my Old town road(1) game!?"

"That looked seriously stupid Komachi. You should refrain from browsing on western stuff." This makes her dejected, looking like her soul left her body.

"That's low on points, Gomi-chan." Now that's unfair Komachi, you can't do it to your beloved brother! Komachi throws me some clothes, before saying that I should check it out. Being a good brother, I followed her instructions and went to the changing room.

Well here comes the dilemma. All of them are occupied? I'm basing my reason due to the fact that the curtains are closed. Making me believe they're occupied. What if some of them are not? I better take a look. Opening the first curtain, I'm already regretting my decision.

For a Wild Miura and Yuna appeared! With Miura on her undershirt!

Slow motion, a phenomenon always intertwined with anime protagonists, talking while doing something. And I'm currently feeling it.

Or is it because of the silence?

"Hachi-nii-san?" The question from her little sister breaks the silent standoff, and then comes a very loud scream, courtesy of Miura.

Oh, did I forget to mention that the scream is bundled with a mean right hook? I guess me getting sucker punched forgot.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Miura, after wearing her original blouse, shouted again.

"Well... I was checking the cubicles if some were unoccupied, and clearly I get unlucky the first try. Thank heavens it was someone I know."

"Why would you do that in the first place!?" She asked another question. She looks at me like how a predator looks at a prey, full of malicious intent. "They are closed for a reason, idiot!"

"Well sorry, I thought some cubicle would be empty! You don't know if someone tries to prank others by closing the curtains of empty cubicles." Although my reason is valid, I know this doesn't exempt me from the fact that I opened hers.

"Next time, try to ask first!" She shouted. Cue Komachi, who has more clothes for me. "Onii-chan, why are you taking so-" she spots Miura and Yuna. "I see. Onii-chan, is she Yumiko-san?" I heard from my imouto.

"Yes, yes she is, and she has a mean right hook." I rubbed my cheek after answering her question.

"Nice to meet you Yumiko-san! Onii-chan has told me about you! And nice to meet you as well, Yuna-chan!" She then shakes both of the Miura's hands, signifying that they're friends now.

"Hachi-nii-san, can you help me pick some clothes?" Yuna then does something that strikes my weakness: puppy dog eyes. With me being unable to resist it's charms, it made me bumble out that it should be Komachi that she asks for help. Komachi just nodded in excitement. After my little sister dragged Miura's little sister, this left us to a very awkward atmosphere.

"Wow, your sister is an extrovert, unlike you." Miura voices her observation. "Seriously, she just drags Yuna, even though they just met." Then Miura voices her annoyance. "I don't buy your reasoning Hikio, you sound like a pervert that wanted to peek."

"Look Miura, it's not my intention to look, it was an honest accident, I swear." Praying that she decides to drop it for now, I turned around.

"Well I'll forgive you, but on one condition..." This made me turn around to face her. Thank you rom com gods for helping me out, even if you're the very reason this happened. "You'll have to give me your opinion about the clothes I'll wear."

That doesn't seem so bad, for a punishment that is.

"Alright, can you please step outside first? I'll try this clothes Komachi wanted me to try on." Miura obediently step out. Then I heard her say she'll grab some clothes to wear.

* * *

**(Miura's POV)**

That was so embarrassing! But I feel bad for punching Hikio because of my impulse. No, Hikio deserved that punch, he basically opened the curtain without asking first. Sigh stop thinking too much about it Yumiko, and pick some clothes that will certainly amaze Hikio.

Why do I want to amaze that creep in the first place?

**(Hachiman's POV)**

My life feels like a romantic comedy right now, curse you romcom gods! After trying out the clothes, I can't say that it's bad, Komachi really knows what to pick.

Taking a look at the mirror, the white longsleeve underneath a black vest makes me look a bit formal, but still radiates a very cool appearance. Sasuga Imouto!(2)

"Hikio, are you done? I want to try something." I heard Miura's voice outside. Since she sounded like she's in a hurry, I guess I should change back to my clothes later. "Why did you take too long to get out?"

"Don't get angry for something you women do all the time." This earned me an annoyed huff, before she entered the cubicle. Honestly, what takes them so long inside?

"Hachi-nii-san! How do I look?" Yuna, who was on the other cubicle with my imouto, asked. Turning around to look at her, Yuna looked cute. She's wearing a green dress that matches her emerald eyes, with a yellow ribbon that is the same color as her hair.

"You look cute. Not as cute as Komachi though." This made the little kid pout. And I think Komachi smiled proudly for a moment?

"I'm impressed Onii-chan, even with an extremely cute Yuna-chan here, you still choose me! That's a lot of Hachiman points for you!" Thank you for that generous reward imouto, your Onii-chan will continue to do you proud!

"Of course, you're the world's cutest, after all."

"That's only true when you're a siscon, creep." Miura's voice made us all look at her.

And Miura looked gorgeous. She is wearing a wedding gown? "Why are you wearing a wedding gown!?" Isn't wearing a gown bad? Especially if you're not getting married? Are you sure you wanted to ruin your chances with that damn faker?

"W-well, I just wanted to know your thoughts that's all! And don't jinx my chances with Hayato! I know you're thinking about it!" What an esper! I know I didn't think out loud this time. This woman is scaring me more and more.

"Yumiko-san, you look good in a wedding gown! And Onii-chan being in a semi formal... You look like a couple!" Komachi quipping something like that taken me aback. Do you seriously see your brother with Miura? Looking at the woman in question, she just nodded while blushing madly.

With Miura blushing, Komachi was able to snap a quick photo of us two.

"Was that necessary?" I asked. Komachi just smiled at me with her toothy grin. Did Miura notice the stunt Komachi pulled?

"T-thanks for the compliment Komachi-san." Was all she could utter. I guess she didn't. "That doesn't mean I'll marry you Hikio! Not by a long shot!" Woman, even for someone like me, that still hurts!

"Whatever, you only had eyes for Hayama anyway."

"T-that's right! Hayato is the best after all!" Did she just stutter? Why would you hesitate if you're damn sure that faker is the one?

"I vote for Hachi-nii-san!" Thanks for the support little Miura, but if your sister wanted to get married to Hayama, then we all could just watch.

"I vote for my Onii-chan too!" Komachi decided to side with Yuna this time.

"You won't change her mind." I said to the two, to which they just smiled nervously. "Komachi, you hungry?" To which she replied by saying yes. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Something Italian!" Komachi exclaimed. Is my love for Saize present in Komachi's veins too? "Alright, let's go."

"Hachi-nii-san! Can we join you guys? I'm hungry as well!" With puppy dog eyes? You know that's just unfair Yuna.

"Yuna! Don't impose on them too much!" Miura said to her little sister.

"But Onee-san, I'm hungry!"

"It's okay Yumiko-san! You and Yuna are always going to be welcome to join us!" Komachi reassured the older Miura, earning a yay! From the younger.

"W-well if you say so..." Miura meekly answered.

"It's the best I could do for my Onii-chan's future wife." Did Komachi really just whisper that loudly?

"Hikio... Are you planning on taking us to Saize?" Why is Miura having a menacing aura behind her? Does she not want it there? "Sigh Let's go somewhere else. I have a place in mind."

"Alright. You lead." It's all that I can do with this woman. Not that it matters anyway.

"Let's go!" Her smile looks cute to me.

* * *

**(Café La'mour)**

"Onii-chan! This feels like Saize! Are you sure we're not at Saize?" Komachi asked. I guess this place feels like Saize too, but more comfortable.

"Yes, we're not at Saize Komachi."

"Hachi-nii-san, I told you that you and Onee-san looks like a couple." Yuna said, making me remember what happened earlier.

_(Short Flashback)_

_"Welcome sir, Ma'am! Table for four I presume?" The bubbly waiter asked._

_"Yes." Miura replied. The waiter just smiled and then lead us to the table._

_"Enjoy your family lunch!" The manager quipped. To which Miura blushed beet red._

_"We're not like that. She's a classmate from school." I cleared the misunderstanding in the waiter's head._

_"But you look like a couple!" He exclaimed._

_"Oh sir waiter, they're going to be! Let's just give them time!" Komachi fueled the fire. I turned to look at Miura, and she's still silent and still flushed red._

_"Oh I can't wait for that!" The waiter, Komachi, and Yuna just laughed._

_(Flashback End)_

Meanwhile, Miura's head is on the table. "Don't remind us about that Yuna, I'll die embarrassed!" I guess even the fire queen gets embarrassed too.

"Okay Onee-chan, but that's because you asked!"

"Onii-chan, why are you removing your tomatoes?" You already know the reason Komachi.

"Hoh, so Hikio doesn't like his tomatoes?" It seems like Miura is goading me. I won't lose to you woman of fire!

"But Nee-san, like you're the to talk. You hate spicy food right?" An unexpected ally came in the form of Yuna, who looks like more than happy to help. Miura just looked away, muttering things along the line that her taste buds are far more sensitive.

"Hoh, so the great fire queen of Sobu can't handle fire? Quite ironic." Looks like taunting her is effective.

"You're on! Eat the tomatoes then I'll put some hot sauce on this pizza!"

"Go Hachi-nii-san! Show Yumi-nee you can do it!" Alright, here goes nothing. Putting the red monstrosity on my mouth, then chewing it really slowly. The texture it has, is just something I don't like. But for the sake of it, I guess I'll have to suck it up. So after chewing some more, I finished the said fruit.

"Yay! Good job Onii-chan!" Komachi smiled. If Komachi always smiled like this when I eat tomatoes, then I'll gladly eat them all.

"You looked like constipated eating that tomato Hachi-nii-san." No need for that comment Yuna, stop ruining my awesome moment.

"Your turn, fire queen." Miura then grabs the hot sauce, pours it gently into the pizza slice she's eating, then she slowly took a bite.

She looks like she's going to barf out, judging from the way she chews it. She's red, is it from the hot sauce? It looks...

Surprisingly cute, like a blushing Miura.

"I've done it!" Miura smiled triumphantly, after finishing the whole slice.

"Are you okay Miura-san? You look red." How sweet of Komachi to worry about her. Consider yourself lucky, Miura!

"I'm fine, it's from the spiciness, it'll subside later." Miura reassured my imouto. Without much to talk about, we continued to eat in peace.

* * *

So after the lunch, we continued to shop for clothes. And I was treated to a very nice sight of Miura in every type of clothes you could think of. Honestly, why isn't she a supermodel?

Look at me praising her. What can I do, I'm just speaking the truth.

Bidding farewell, Komachi and I went straight home. With Komachi thanking me before going to bed.

I know you have my back bed-chan! I jumped to my bed, and my bed welcomed me to sleep. On days like this, bed-chan is the best!

* * *

**(1) Just search it on YouTube, then you'll get the idea on how Komachi looked.**

**(2) translates to: "As expected of my little sister"**

**AN: Hi! Thanks for reading! I honestly wanted to jam pack the whole spring break here, but this interaction alone seems interesting to write about. But hey, I promise next chapter is the fireworks!**

**Leave Reviews if you have something to say! Follow and Favorite if you like some more! See ya next chapter!**

**-Jasserru Out!**


	5. Hanabi, with Miura Yumiko

**A/N: Guess what? Back to back chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter Start!**

_(Miura Yumiko's Diary, 7th Edition, Page 105.)_

_Diary-chan,_

_Hikio saw me changing! That damn bastard had the gall to say he didn't do it intentionally! Next time I see him I'll say that he's a pervert!_

_On the side note, Hikio looked cute when he's chewing those tomatoes. I can't explain the look on his face when he saw me eating that hot sauced pizza. Is he amused? Or intrigued? I'll never know unless I ask._

_That's all Diary-chan, tomorrow's the day our group will go out!_

* * *

**(Sunday, Hikigaya Hachiman's POV) **

It's the dreaded day, the day I'm not looking forward to. The last day of spring break.

Which means going to the festival with Yuigahama.

"Komachi, let's go. The festival is starting already." I hurried my imouto. She just looked at me with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Onii-chan! I can't! I have to finish my homeworks!" That's because you just lazed around the whole week! You kinda deserve that.

"That's what happens when you procastinate and laze around the whole week. So what would you like as a souvenir?" I asked. Might as well give her something for her hard work. I bet this'll give tons of Hachiman points!

"Komachi would like anything you win from a game!" She then returned to her homework, but not before saying one last thing. "Remember to treat Yui-senpai well, Onii-chan!"

"That goes without saying. I'm off." And my journey towards the Chiba Shrine(1) started. After a boring but fortunately quick train ride, I've arrived to the stairs of the shrine. I can already see the fancy lights from here.

Now, to wait for Yuigahama.

I didn't have to wait long, since she is already here. Taking a quick glance at her, I can observe that she's wearing a pink yukata with a black sash tying it. Yuigahama looks nice, if you asked me.

"Hikki! Over here!" Yuigahama happily waved as she ran up to me. "Did you wait long?"

"I just got here myself." I answered. Offering my hand, I asked her: "Let's go?" With a thousand watt smile, Yuigahama takes my hand. Deciding to catch our breaths after a long flight of stairs, we proceeded to visit the shops.

"Hikki, look! Candy apples!" Yuigahama is like a kid, a very nice kid.

"Would you like one?" The vendor asked. Yuigahama shyly replied with a yes. "Here, take this." The guy gave her a free candy apple. If I had to guess, he gave her one because he found Yuigahama beautiful.

But if I tried to do that, he'll charge me triple. Where is the equality here!?

Yuigahama thanks the vendor, before running back to me. "Hikki, the vendor gave me one, for free!" Here is her thousand watt smile again. Does she ever get tired of doing it?

The falling cherry blossom petals adds a very romantic feel to the festival atmosphere. Quite strange that there are this many that are falling, especially when the cherry blossoms just bloomed earlier.

"Hikki, let's take a picture!"

"No." I swiftly denied, making her pout.

"Mou Hikki, can we take a picture? At least one, for Yukinon?"

"Okay." All I could do was agree. Yukinoshita would not believe us if we didn't have any proof. With a loud shutter sound, her phone captured our faces.

"Hikki, you look nice here!" Her statement caused me to look, and she was right. I do look nice in the picture.

"Hachi-nii-san!" I heard from the distance. Looking for the source of noise, I saw Yuna running towards us, with her sister in tow. "Hachi-nii-san! I didn't expect to see you here!" Yuna is wearing a black yukata, which contrasts her blonde locks. Her sister on the other hand, is wearing a white one, with both of them having green sashes.

"Oh, Yumiko!"

"Yui!" They looked like friends who haven't seen each other in a long time. Even thought they probably met earlier this week. "Why are you with Hikio?" Why does she always sound annoyed when it comes to me?

"Well... I promised Yukinon that we'll take pictures of the festival for her. So she said that Hikki should come with me." Yuigahama scratched her head. "Oh, is she your little sister?" She asked Miura.

"Yes she is. Her name is Yuna."

"Nice to meet you Yuna-chan!" Why does it feel like something that shouldn't have met, have met?

"Nice to meet you too, Yui-nee-san!" Yuna happily replied. "Let's take a look at the games Yui-nee-san!" She said before dragging Yuigahama towards the nearest game they could find.

"They look like sisters." I pointed out. "It's scary how synergized they were."

"Yeah, I feel like they shouldn't have met." We share the same sentiment, Miura.

It's becoming crowded now, as the peak of the festival is coming. This is hard, we might get separated from our companions as they are ahead of us and they're not stopping.

"Hikio, have you seen Yui and Yuna? I can't see them from here." Miura asked. This is bad, something I didn't want to happen. Them getting too far ahead of us.

"I can't see them with this crowd. Let's just hope they are safe, since it's the only thing we can do for now." I replied to her. This didn't ease Miura's worry, but at least it did calm her down, she's almost hysterical earlier. I never imagined doing this, since I am not a "good person" and that I am not a gentleman, but I offered my hand to her. This sparked curiosity in her face.

"What?"

"What what? Do you want to get lost? Alright." I tried to retract my hand, keyword tried. Because before I completely did, she grabbed it and locked her own hands with mine.

"Don't get funny ideas! This is just because I don't wanna get lost! You hear me?!" Tsundere Miura-san, nice to meet you.

"So, where to?"

"Let's take it slow okay? we might as well enjoy ourselves." She answered. So we walked slow, feeling and looking like a couple. This is bad, since this will cause a lot of understanding if someone she knows sees us. Doesn't she care about her status at all?

"Hikio, you're monologuing again." She said to me, looking annoyed. Maybe she's trying to call me for a while?

"What? Is there a problem?" This question made her flustered. Why are you getting flustered right now!?

"Well... I wanted to try that." She points to a goldfish scooping game. "Can we?"

"Okay. I'm hoping to grab one for Komachi."

"Speaking of her, why isn't she with you?" It's the unfortunate events that disabled her from joining me here, if you call procastination that.

"She's taking care of homeworks, since she procastinated and just lazed around the whole week."

"Shouldn't you help her? You're her brother right?"

"She can do it herself, she's a bright kid." I have a lot of faith in her abilities, since I know her the most.

"You sure have a lot of faith in her."

"Of course, she's my sister. Wouldn't you?" I know for a fact that you're proud of your little sister too Miura, don't try to hide it.

"Would you like to try? 500 yen for 3 tries." A bulky man said to us. Miura fished out coins in her pocket then paid the bulky man. "Good luck, beautiful girl." He said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" So Miura then tried to scoop some goldfish. Though her skill is not enough to guarantee any fish, as the catcher got torn the moment it sensed rapid movement, tearing itself a hole in the middle. With frustration fueling her determination, she tried again.

Only to be met with the same result. The catcher got torn before it came to contact with any fish. This result made the hot headed Miura shout. "ARGH! WHY IS THIS HARD!"

"Calm down Miura, you have to be slow and then fast when scooping the fish, not the other way around." My tip seemed to calm down the angry fire queen, now focused on the task at hand. "They say third time's the charm, good luck."

Miura did as she was told. Scooping slowly, waiting for a goldfish stupid enough to be curious. When a stupid fish got close enough, her hand flicked like how she would do a backhand serve on tennis. I guess tennis skills carry over here?

The goldfish, now can be mistaken as a new species of flying fish, flapped it's fins graciously, like it was really a flying fish. Then it landed on the bowl Miura is holding. Good catch! The fish looks alive and well.

"Yatta! I did it! Thanks for the tip Hikio!" Miura thanked me. I quickly observed the bulky man, who muttered a silent curse and came to a conclusion that it's fine, since Miura is a beautiful girl. Again, where's the equality!? "How did you know what to do?" She asked.

"Well, practical experience." I replied. "This is a nice thing to give Komachi. Old man, here." I gave him 500 yen. I'm going to grab three just to spite this old man, for gender equality. After doing what I told Miura, three times, the man looked shocked, like he just saw a ghost. Maybe that's the look of someone who's losing sales?

"Thanks for playing." The man said, this time the loudness of his voice absent. Giving us our fishes, which is nicely packed in plastic. Mine were cramped, since he packed it all together. At least they weren't alone.

"So, where to?" I asked Miura. She did a thinking pose before saying that she wants to eat something. "How about a cotton candy?" I suggested. And looks like I read her mind.

"Let's look for cotton candy then!" Miura dragged me to the nearest she could find.

"Slow Down Miura, we're not on a rush."

"But we are! Fireworks will start soon!" Oi slow down Miura, the fish are getting dizzy by the turbulent waters brought by the forcefulness of you! Think about the fishes!

Lucky for us, a cotton candy stand was right in front of us. There are many kids who wanted it too, but their parents are not letting them have it.

Parenting 100.(2)

That works on our favor though, no long queue means Miura gets to eat. She was asked by the vendor if she wanted the strawberry or the blueberry. Honestly, are there even difference? Even Skittles' color that seem to indicate different flavors were all for show.(3)

She's picking the strawberry one. "How about you Hikio, you want some?" She turned around to ask me. Hey, who am I to decline? Free food is free food. "Give me the other one ma'am." I respectfully said to the vendor. With me getting the blueberry one, Miura got curious.

"Can I taste that?" I would've responded Yes, since it's her money, but her taking a bite off it is quicker than my mouth. "Yum! Here, have some of mine!" Miura then stuffed the cotton candy she plucked from hers. Savoring the flavor, I can rightfully conclude that the colors were just an illusion of flavor we associate with the color.

"The fireworks are starting already, let's hurry, Kumiko!" I heard a guy say. He's reminding his girlfriend to hurry up, but that's a bad idea. She'll be angry with you and ignore you the whole day.(4)

"Well... How about we go now Hikio? We won't get a nice spot if we don't." She does have a point. So we walked towards the lakeside, where the fireworks are.

"Oh Hikigaya-kun, fancy meeting you here!" Turning to look around, I was not expecting to see her here.

Yukinoshita Haruno.

"Oh, you're Miura Yumiko right? Hayato's girl repellant?" The blonde got angry at that comment.

"What do you mean by that!?" Miura asked, fierceness present in her voice.

"Nothing nothing! So, Hikigaya-kun, why are you enjoying the festival with her?" How can they do that? To threaten you and smile at the same time? Must be some advanced girl tactics.

"I'm with Yuigahama originally. But I met her-" pointing to Miura. "And her little sister, those two got too far and we got separated." I detailed the story to her. She doesn't seem convinced.

"Then why are you holding hands then?" The awareness to our current handholding state made my blonde companion blush.

"W-well I didn't wanna get lost!" A blushing Miura is a cute Miura. Did I say she's cute? Maybe something is wrong with me. She doesn't stop holding my hand though.

"So why are you here Yukinoshita-san?" I asked the bubbly woman. She did a thinking pose before answering me.

"Well I had to take care of some clients. Our parents took Yukino overseas to have a vacation, leaving me to deal with work! How cruel of them!" She then acted like a hurt person. "So after completing my work, I decided to head here, since our family would likely go here if they didn't go overseas." She finished. Yukinoshita elder then proceeds to grab my free arm. "Anyway, let's go watch some fireworks!" She dragged us towards the exclusive area for VIPs.

I guess being famous has its perks.

"Here's a nice spot, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Onee-san!" Why did it feel like she's going to spin webs any minute now?(5) Must be my imagination. Before any more shenanigans happened with Yukinoshita elder, she was approached by a large man, on a suit and tie. Is he Kingpin!?(6) "Sorry Hikigaya-kun, but Onee-san needs to take care some things, enjoy the light show!" She said before leaving us two to ourselves.

And Miura is still holding my hand.

"Thank goodness she left. I don't know what I'll do if she stayed longer." I sighed in relief. I can deal with people, but dealing with masked ones, are the hardest.

"But now, we have a nice place to look at the fireworks!" Miura exclaimed. "Yukinoshita's sister sure know how to pick nice spots." That I can agree with.

"Mama! Look! The fireworks are starting!" Hearing the voice of little kid near us, I looked up to the sky to see explosion. And showers of light.

"They're beautiful." I heard Miura say in awe.

"Yeah, like you." Crap. My mouth betrayed me again! Curse you mouth! I observed Miura to see if she heard what I said.

Looks like she didn't. But why is her cheeks blushing? Is it the cold? Maybe it is. The fireworks continued until an hour passed.

And we are still holding hands.

I had the choice to let go, but I didn't. Why? Is it because her soft hands are so relaxing to hold? At this point I don't even know why I still held onto her.

I could ask her the same question, since all this time she had the choice to swat my hand away.

But she didn't.

Even when Yukinoshita Haruno pointed it out, she didn't even let go, even when she looked bothered by it.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks?" I asked. This made her look at me.

"It's fun! I just wished Yuna and Yui didn't get separated." Yes, we still need to find them.

"Let's go and look for them. Who knows what happened to those two." She just nodded and so we walked to find her little sister, and Yuigahama.

* * *

"Hachi-nii-san!" Yuna waved to me, before both her and Yuigahama ran towards us.

"Where were you guys?! We were looking for you!" Miura's mother hen mode is back, lecturing the two. Yuna looked like she's getting smaller and smaller.

"Hikki! The fireworks were amazing! Yuna-chan and I were amazed by the fireworks!"

"Thank God you guys are okay! I don't know what I'll do if you guys were hurt." The older blonde then hugs both Yuna and Yuigahama.

"Sorry for getting ahead of you, Hikki, Yumiko." Yuigahama looked genuinely sorry. If you ask me, it's actually okay. No one gets hurt, everybody happy.

"Time to go home. Yuna, let's go." Miura orders her little sister. But before they left, She came up to me. "Thanks for tonight, Hikio." What a weird woman, there's no need to whisper that you know.

"Thanks as well." I replied. The sisters then left, leaving me and Yuigahama alone.

"Hikki! Did you enjoy the night?" She asked.

"It's fine. Especially since I got these fishes for Komachi." I said before showing her the goldfish.

"Wow! You're great at goldfish scooping." She praised me. I just stayed silent. We continued our way towards her home in silence. But looking at her, it looks like she wants to say something.

"Hikki! Thanks for tonight. Although we got separated. Anyway, see you tomorrow!" Yuigahama said as we reached her house.

Well, looks like I'm walking back to home.

* * *

"Welcome home, Onii-chan! Did you get your beloved Komachi a present?" Komachi curiously asked. I just handed her the plastic bag I'm holding with the fishes. "This is so cool Onii-chan! But we don't have a place for them!" I guess then we need a suitable place for the fishes, somewhere Kamakura will not be able to reach.

"I'll buy them a bowl tomorrow. For now, put them in a glass of water." Better than suffocating in the plastic bag right? Komachi does what she is told, and then asks me why I brought fishes.

"Well, Miura wanted to catch some fish, but I had to teach her tips to catch one. I ended up grabbing 3 to make the vendor angry." This enlightened my imouto, which made her face look mischievous. I don't like where this is going.

"Hoh, so you're with Yumiko-san earlier huh? Did you ditch Yui-senpai!?" Komachi turned interrogation mode right now. But it's actually the opposite of what you think little sister.

"No... Yuigahama and Yuna, got separated from us, so we tried to find them. We found them after the fireworks."

"Did that mean you had a date with Yumiko-san!? Onii-chan, I'm very proud of you!" She congratulated, complete with her shaking my hand. "I never thought you'd be getting a girlfriend now! I guess Mom and I can die peacfully now." Don't send yourself off!

"I've got no time for this, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up tomorrow Komachi." I said as a form of good night. Before I fell asleep, one thing plagued my mind.

The feeling of Miura's warm and soft hand on mine.

* * *

**(1) I wanted this to be fictional at first, that's why I named it that way. But a quick Google search revealed that this place actually exists.**

**(2) The Elder Scrolls Games are famous for stats like this, made more famous by Skyrim memes, which was edited to add whole new meaning.**

**(3) Yes, the colors of Skittles are just for show. They all taste the same.**

**(4) Can attest to this. My girlfriend does this a lot.**

**(5) Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, Onee-san style.**

**(6) Kingpin is a Spiderman villain.**

**A/N: Sup guys! Here's Double Chapter for you! Lemme know what you guys think!**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Jasserru uses an Escape Rope**.


	6. Back to School

**Chapter 6: Back to School**

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! No worries, this story ain't going down the drain yet. There are still more things to happen before the endgame.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**P.S: I love your works An Anonymous Guy! I swear you'll love Miura too.**

**P.P.S: Hope you do more fics NPWall! More power to you!**

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

**(Miura Yumiko's Diary, 7th Edition, Page 111)**

_Diary-chan,_

_Last night, the fireworks marked the end of the Spring Break. Although the finals are coming up soon and we'll soon graduate, I will treasure the memories with Hayato, Yui, Ebina, Yamato, Tobe, and everybody else. Hey, there's a whole month before the end of the month, so I hope we make more memories together!_

_Back to topic, the fireworks were amazing and it was so beautiful! Though I didn't get to watch it with Hayato and the gang, I'm glad to have seen it, even with Hikio accompanying me. What's wrong with me? I'm pretty sure that Hikio is always mentioned more than Hayato now, am I going stupid or crazy?_

_I can't say, because one thing's for certain, it's that Hikio's hand is warm and soft._

_That's it Diary-chan, I'm tired and tomorrow's Monday._

* * *

**(Monday, Soubu High, Hikigaya Hachiman's POV)**

"I sure hope you enjoyed the spring break! For you guys will go to hell for the next three weeks before you become third years!" Hiratsuka-sensei sounded so happy when she said that last part. Is she sad because she didn't have a date last night?

I'm not answering that question, since I heard something buzz. Looking around me to search for the culprit, I found a pulverized chalk.

Did she just throw a chalk, that pulverized the moment it touched something? Man, that's some serious firepower right there I kid you not.

"Don't laze around Hikigaya, or I'll you see in the office." This damned expired Christmas cake definitely did not have a date last night. "You know what, screw that, I feel like you're thinking about something bad about me, you're meeting me later."

"But Sensei, that's just-" my attempts to talk to her were squandered because she didn't pay any amount of attention to me.

"Okay, for Modern Japanese, you'll have to find a partner and write a story analysis about a classic story. I don't care if it's from the west, as long the book exists, then the only limitations to it is that you need to be quiet right now, so there will be more rules if you decide to talk." She dropped. The whole class is silent, no one dared to say something.

Because no one wants to get blamed for something that could be prevented.

"Are we clear?" Sensei asked. We just nodded in agreement. "Good! Now find yourself a partner, this project needs to be passed before this week ends." The class scrambled to find a partner. I just went to my favorite sleeping position, since I know no one will ask to be my partner.

Not that I need it, mind you.

So with me acting like sleeping, no one tried to talk to me, which is good. You know what's better? The bell rung! That means my scary expired Christmas cake sensei is out!

But before she went out, she announced that she'll meet me at her office, at lunch time. Oh well, that's not a problem at all.

(Lunch Break)

Walking towards the guidance counselor's office is quite a pain. That place is far from our classroom, and not to mention, I'm hungry as hell.

The only solution is to buy something to ease my hunger.

But even the cafeteria is far from where I was, so I guess I'll just grab my favorite drink, Maxx Coffee! Reaching the said vending machine, I was not expecting an acquaintance there. There she is, dropping some coins. Time to make my presence known.

"Miura." I spoke loudly. This did the work, startling the target and making her press a random button that dispensed a drink. Wait, did she press the button for Maxx Coffee? What a luck!

"Hikio! What the hell are you doing that for?" Oh no, target angry! "Look, I pressed the wrong button! I wanted a strawberry drink!" She complained to me. Well I have a proposition for you Miura, I'll take your drink I'll give you coins for that drink.

"Let me take that Maxx Coffee then." I said to her. "You wanted a strawberry drink right? Here, I'll give you some coins for them." And all she could was accept it. Assertion definitely makes others submissive, even the fire queen fell prey to it. I grabbed the drink of the gods from the vending machine, then I decided to leave.

"Hikio, wait!" Apparently, she didn't want me to leave yet. I'll have to end this quick before Hiratsuka-sensei pulls a phoenix blow to my gut again. "Do you have a partner for Hiratsuka-sensei's project?" Why would she ask that? Doesn't she have a guaranteed partner?

"No, I have none yet. Why?" I answered before firing a question back. If judging her now shy demeanor, then this means she doesn't have one either. "Don't tell me you have no partner too."

Point hits home, she blushed in embarrassment. "Well I wanted be Hayato's partner, but he already got Yamato, so I turned to Hina, but she and Kawasaki are partners already." Why are you fidgeting right now?

"How about Yuigahama? She's your friend too right?"

"W-Well, she has partnered up with Sagami!" She shouted. No need for such things. "And before you mention Totsuka, he already have a partner too." Oh, so my angel already got a partner? That's sad news.

"So what's in it for me?" I asked.

"If you help me, I'll help you study for math. If I recall I got higher score with that subject last exams." That statement made my left eyebrow twitch. Why someone like her scored higher in mathematics than me, who studies? I guess Math and Hachiman doesn't mix, like oil and water. Or maybe Miura is a hidden prodigy, distracted by social interactions and guys with fake personalities?

"You got a point. Well then, when will we start?" Might as well accept her terms, a help in math would be good.

"Tomorrow?" Why are you asking me too?

"Alright. See you tomorrow then, I need to go." I bid her farewell, not even giving her a chance to say goodbye.

Sensei is going to pulverize me!

* * *

"Hikigaya, can you explain to me why are you late? I expected you to arrive here after your last class, not before lunch ends."

"Sensei, I was ambushed." I plead my case.

"Well who "ambushed" you?" She asked emphasizing on the word ambush, complete with air quotes.

"Miura."

"Why would she do that?" Intirgued, she pressed me further.

"Well I was walking towards here, but I felt thirsty. So I went towards the nearest vending machine, and alas, she's there."

"So what took you so long?" Why does it feel like there's someone behind sensei's back? Is that a STAND!?(1)

"She asked me to be her partner." She looks at me like I'm lying, which is false. "What, you don't believe that she asked me? I don't believe either."

"You could've thought of a better excuse than that."

"But it's true Sensei!" Yeah, I don't think she believes me. Maybe her attitude has correlation to her civil status?

That thought went quickly down the drain, as I had to dodge a flying projectile. Wait, is that a pen? With her strength, that's lethal!

I watched as the pen shattered to pieces, with the ink slowly crawling the wall like blood. Rest in peace, ballpen-san!

"Why did you throw that Sensei?! That pen is minding it's own business!" Poor pen, now reduced to smithereens.

"I felt like you were thinking about something bad towards me." Scary! Does she have telepathy too? Will she be able to punch through concrete if she focused?

That question will lie unanswered, for now.

"Well, since you found a partner, I guess this meeting is useless." So that's the reason for this meeting? About me not having a partner?

"It's not that useless, since I get to hang out with a cool teacher like you." The unexpected compliment did it's purpose, making my teacher embarrassed.

"Get out, Hikigaya." Is she turning red? I didn't know that it was that effective. Now I know why playboys compliment girls.

Not that I would want to be one.

"How about my lunch?"

"If you were early, then maybe you can catch some yakisoba bread." I guess I'm going back to the classroom hungry. I turned around to walk back.

"Hikigaya." Sensei calling me stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes?"

"Open up to Miura, she won't do things like that if she doesn't want you to be her friend." That makes sense if you take a look at it. But I personally think that Miura is just being annoying.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sensei, see you later." I resumed my journey towards the classroom, which fortunately I didn't encounter anyone I know.

Not like you know many people, Hachiman.

Why am I burning myself? Am I that pathetic?

Classes came and went, and I stood up, ready to walk towards the service club. I kinda missed the clubroom. I wonder if there are genuine request today? I sure hope so. It's boring when we just laze around, waiting for requests.

Wait...

Why am I looking for something to do? Isn't the tranquility of the service club the reason I'm missing it? Don't tell me... That I am one of the corporate slaves now!?

NOOOOOOOOOO! How could this happen!? Romcom gods, give me back my lazy self!

I am grateful to one of my 108 skills named: [AUTOPILOT] because I don't bump to anyone when I'm using it.

But Hachiman, you don't bump to someone because students avoid someone like you!

What the hell self!? That's the second time you're roasting me. If you continue to do that, my soul will be fragmented, resulting to 23 different personalities, and another one in deep slumber, waiting for me to unleash the beast.(2)(3)

Enough about my thoughts, I have reached the clubroom! My time of peace have come! Opening the doors, i saw Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, chatting. Yuigahama noticed me first, as expected of a social butterfly like her, detecting every fluctuations in their field. "Hikki!" Waved Yuigahama. "Yukinon and I were talking about yesterday!"

I continued to walk towards the empty seat, which is situated in the far corner from them.

"So after indulging himself on a festival, a trash like you forgets manners?" Yukinoshita already threw an Ice Lance. Starting this early huh? I guess Yukinoshita missed someone to talk harsh to.

"Well, trash like me doesn't care about manners. After all, trash are trash right? Anyway good afternoon, Yukinoshita." What's with me today? I'm continuing to belittle myself. Not cool, Hachiman, not cool. Even Yukinoshita, who's used to me barking back, looked surprised.

"G-Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun." Was all she could say towards me. What I said is definitely a sure kill move, like Lina's Laguna Blade.(4)

"Do we have requests already?" I asked the two, but both of them just shook their heads. So, no requests today huh?

The sudden sound of a sliding door opening effectively made us look towards the door. We have a customer, I mean someone needs help?!

"Good afternoon." A female voice shyly said. Taking a look at her, she's... Who is she again?

Kawaki? Kawasushi? Kawatan?!Kawasashimi!? Kawaki wo Ameku?(5) I can't remember her name, but one thing is for sure. There is something about her and...

"Black lace?" My mouth said. This startled all of them.

"W-What are you talking about, Hikigaya-kun? Did your brain short circuit, forcing all the rational thoughts to go away and be replaced by your unearthly fetishes?" Oh wow Yukinoshita, your trademark ice attacks are definitely chipping away my measly HP.

"What's with Saki-chan and black lace?" Yuigahama asked cluelessly. This prompted the said girl to turn red. Maybe because of embarrassment?

"Nothing." I tried to be the one who diffuse the tense situation that arose because of my mouth.

My efforts weren't in vain, as they all relaxed and the tense atmosphere was gone. Yuigahama then asks Kawasaki.

"What brings you here, Saki-chan?"

"I need Hikigaya to help me." That's oddly specific, and it's the first time that someone asked for me through the service club.

The first one to ask for my help was Miura.

"Hikigaya-kun? What will this useless fish do for you?" Yukinoshita doesn't want to stop taking away all my HP.

"What can Hikki do that we can't?" Yuigahama questioned. Well, men can do many things that you guys can't. Lift heavier objects, run faster, jump higher. Oh, let's not forget the most important thing, men can take a piss wherever we want to.

"Hikigaya knows my little sister, Keika. I'm supposed to fetch her today, but because the deadline for scholarship for college is today, I'll need to pass the requirements. So if Hikigaya could fetch Keika, I know she'll be safe." Oh Keika. I wonder if she's okay. If that's what Kawasaki needs, then I'll gladly do it.

"Okay, I'll do it. I just need to fetch her then go to the playground right?" I stood up, letting them know that I'm ready to do what she wanted.

"Thank you so much, Hikigaya!" Kawasaki stands up, walks to me, then holds my hand. What's with women getting touchy when expressing their gratitude? "Alright, I'll meet you in the playground near her school."

"Make sure you protect Keika-chan, Hikki! If you don't, Saki-chan will kick you in the balls!" That remark made me subconsciously cover my male genitals. What's with women and genitals when it comes to threats?!

"Don't worry about him Yuigahama-san, no harm will come towards Keika-san, Hikigaya-kun's dead eyes will deter anyone to approach them." Yukinoshita is back for more insults. "If anything, we need to be scared of Hikigaya-kun rather than anyone else." Oi, I might look like a delinquent, but there's no way in hell that I am a molester.

"Hikigaya is not that kind of guy, don't be harsh on him. I thought you guys were friends?" But that's where you're wrong Kawasaki, we're just...

"Acquaintances." Tch, my mouth sure does like it's independence. Be obedient mouth! We don't want to incur the wrath of instructor Fu Hua!(6) What am I saying again? I'm getting off topic.

Taking a look at my club mates, they look angry? Why are they angry when they're the ones who're insulting me in the first place? Shouldn't I be the one angry?

No, you're immune to insults already Hachiman, no need to get worked up over some petty insults. Not wanting to add more fuel to the fire, I went outside. Time to do Kawasaki's request.

My walk towards Keika's school was quiet, with me reflecting on what happened earlier on the clubroom. Seriously, why are they angry? I said the truth right? I don't consider any of them to be friends. We're just acquaintances, club mates at best. And how Yukinoshita reacted, is the polar opposite of what she said to me before, that we can't be friends.

Hell, she rejected it twice.

So, what's the reason why she is like that? Is she angry because I continue to belittle myself? I don't know the answer to that.

Reaching the school, I saw Kawasaki's little sister out the front, waiting for her older sister to fetch her.

That won't be happening for today though.

Walking up to the little girl, who was looking at me with a smile, she shouted. "Haa-chan!"

"Your sister needs to do something today, so she asked me to fetch you. Do you like to go to the park, where we can wait for your sister?" The mention of park brought a smile to the little girl's face.

"Let's go, Haa-chan!"

"Do you want to ride on my shoulders?" She just shook her head in disagreement.

"Hachi-nii-san!" The sudden shout made me look towards the source. It was Yuna, who is waving cheerfully like a daughter welcoming her father after a long day at work. I'd like a daughter like that, I thought. "Hachi-nii-san! Why are you here!?" Before she could follow up though, she saw Keika. "Keika-chan!"

"Yuu-chan!" They hugged. "I thought you said you're staying longer at school?" Keika asked her.

"You two know each other?" My question sounds stupid, since the answer is already there, they were hugging their lives out.

"Yeah, Yuu-chan is my classmate, and also my best friend!" Kawasaki's little sister answered. If that's the case, then Keika is also ten years old? I better ask.

"How old are you, Keika?"

"I'm turning ten next week!" She answered gleefully. Keika is so energetic that even asking her a simple question, she will answer with vigor and smile happily.

"So Hachi-nii-san, why are you with Keika-chan? Are you here to abduct her?" Hey, I'm not a kidnapper, don't label me as such!

"Haa-chan, what does abduct mean?"

"It means to kidnap Keika-chan." Yuna answered her question.

"No, Haa-chan is not a kidnapper!" Keika defended me. "Saa-chan requested him to fetch me since she can't come! Haa-chan is not bad!" The way Keika defended someone like me, it looks like she'll be a good lawyer. And she looked cute doing that. It will definitely be in top of the "things too cute for this world" list, right beside Kamakura and Komachi's smile.

"So where are you going, Hachi-nii-san? Are taking Keika-chan home?" I swear, Yuna never runs out of questions to ask.

"I'm taking her to the park, where her sister will fetch her."

"So can I join you guys? Miura-nee is running late anyway." So Miura does fetch her little sister sometimes. What a motherly creature.

"Sure Yuu-chan!" So after that, we walked towards Chiba Park.

* * *

"So, Hachi-nii-san, what will you do?" Yuna asked, to which feels like a double question aimed towards me.

"I'm going to wait here, so go play with Keika over there." Yuna just turned around and muttered something along the lines of "clueless Hachi-nii-san." Why?

So with Keika and Yuna playing on the swing, I decided to read the light novels that I brought with me.

But Hachiman, light novels are trash right? You're better reading novels from the west.

Who are you to decide what's trash or what's not?! Light Novels are part of Japanese culture! And we enjoy it as much as westerners enjoy eating ramen, which also from Japan.

So back to my light novels, it's about mechas and women, who are the only ones who can pilot said mechas. Then comes a man who can. He was taken to a prestigious school and there meets 5 girls who is helplessly in love with him. Too much that they get yandere tendencies. Oh, he might be a siscon too, since his sister is the strongest pilot in the world.

Yep, literary genius right here.

Reaching the page where the main character massages his sister, a hand appeared.

"Hikio! I've been calling out your name for almost a minute now!" Miura? Why is she here? Is she here for Yuna?

"What do you want?" I asked with annoyance.

"I-I just want to say thanks for letting Yuna come with you. She called me earlier, saying that she's with you and her classmate." Taking a look at her, she's... Embarrassed? So even Miura gets embarrassed, I guess it's because her pride does not allow it to happen too much. Still, let's just take what we're given and be thankful.

"No problem. She was the one who insisted, Keika wanted her to come, and who am I to reject her request?" I paused, taking a deep breath as the last statement deprived my lungs of needed oxygen. "So, are you guys going home?" My question was unanswered, since a voice shouted my name.

"Hikigaya!" The source of that voice is now confirmed to be Kawasaki. "Thanks for fetching Keika. Miura? What are you doing here?" I guess sister senses of both girls turned up to eleven. Both girls looked focused, eyes darting towards one another.

One wrong move and they'll pounce on each other.

Well we can't have that. The request was for me to fetch Keika, so this is not my problem anymore. Let's just hope they're not going to fight.

"Oi, stop eyeing each other, Keika and Miura's little sister, Yuna, are best friends." This startled the Kawasaki. Maybe her sister senses forces her to get along with everyone Keika is friends with?

Looking to Miura, I can safely conclude that it also did the same effect.

"Hachi-nii-san! Nee-san!" / "Haa-chan! Saa-chan!" Both little sisters greeted their respective older ones and me.

"Saa-chan, meet Yuu-chan, she's my best friend!" The introduction forced Kawasaki elder to smile and shake Tina's hand.

"Yumi-nee, meet Keika-chan!" Yuna didn't want to be outdone, introducing the younger Kawasaki to her sister.

"Can I call you Mii-chan? If I call you Yuu-chan, then it will be hard!" Keika explained, smiling towards the older Miura.

"S-Sure, call me Mii-chan, nice to meet you, Keika-chan!" Look how contagious Keika is, even the fierce fire queen, who is almost always annoyed, was brought to her "Mother Hen" nature with only her smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Mii-chan!"

"Let's go home, Keika. I need to prepare dinner soon." This made Keika pout, which still looks cute. Keika is a national treasure that needs to be protected, alongside Komachi. "Thanks again Hikigaya, see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Miura-san."

"See you tomorrow Yuu-chan! Bye Mii-chan! See you soon!" The Kawasaki sisters vanished from our views.

"I guess we need to go too. Come on Yuna, let's go home."

"Okay Yumi-nee, See you soon Hachi-nii-san! Say hi to Komachi-san for me!" That I will do, Yuna.

"Sure." I replied.

"Don't forget what we talked about Hikio!" Miura said before walking towards the opposite direction the Kawasaki sisters went. I heard Yuna tease her sister about a date, to which what Miura replied, I didn't hear anymore.

What a tiring day. I hope Komachi already prepared a nice warm meal for his Onii-chan, and a warm bath would also be nice.

Time to go home.

* * *

**(1) Stands are the staple of power on the JoJoverse. (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Series)**

**(2) The main premise of the movie: "SPLIT."**

**(3) Also, there's a 24th persona, which is the "Beast." Also the tagline of Monster Energy Drink.**

**(4) Laguna Blade is the Ultimate Skill of Lina, from the game titled DotA and Dota 2. Also a move of Lina Inverse, from the anime show named Slayers.**

**(5) Hachiman always forgets Kawasaki's full name and makes mistakes. Also, that last one is the opening song of the anime Domestic Girlfriend.**

**(6) Fu Hua hails from the game and manga series, Honkai Impact.**

**A/N: Sup! That brings you to the end of the chapter! Review if you want to say something, follow and fav if you liked the story!**

**And as always, thanks for reading!**

**-Jasserru, turning to dust**


	7. We Should be Studying

Chapter 7: We should be studying.

**A/N: Through a helpful review, my stupid ass realized that they're still second years on the second season. Anyway, thanks for the reminder and it's adjusted accordingly.**

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

**(Tuesday, Soubu High Rooftop, Lunch Time, Hikigaya Hachiman's POV)**

"So, Hikio, do you have any books in mind for Hiratsuka-sensei's project?" I heard Miura ask. I got a few ideas running in my head.

"I don't have one, why don't you pick?" I feigned ignorance. Mainly because I don't have a specific book in my mind. "Why not pick one of those romance novels you girls like? Like Titanic?"

"That's a movie! Honestly, haven't you seen that movie?" I heard her say. I'm not just a fan of romance movies in general. Mainly because I personally think that it's a waste of time to watch those.

But Hachiman, didn't you watch and cried at those movies?

She doesn't have to know that! She need not to know that I bawled along with Komachi when Rose had to let go of Jack! Or when they could easily fit in that door Rose was in but he chose not to! "I haven't." I lied. Miura made an amusing pout before shouting at me.

"Let's go watch it later!" What?

"What?"

"I said let's go watch it! Let's rent a copy of the movie then let's watch it together! Oh, we need to fetch Yuna before we go though!" Miura panicked. Wait, shouldn't her schedule be occupied since she will be hanging out with her friends?

"What about the-" I haven't had the chance to complete that sentence, since Miura cut me off.

"If you're thinking about my schedule, I already talked to Hayato and Yui that I'm going to finish the project Hiratsuka-sensei gave us." Esper! How can women do that? Is there anything with what women eat that makes them espers?!

"I wasn't talking about that." Yep, totally wasn't. The wind blows on us harshly, since there's still remnants of the winter snow on the place. The chilly feeling it brought made me clutch my blazer. Even wearing the blazer, I can still feel the crippling cold of the wind. Then it made me look at Miura.

She's wearing a skirt, isn't that a death sentence? The squirming she's making is all the answer I need. I quickly removed my blazer, making me deal with the cold full force. "Here." That caught her attention, making her look at me like I lost my mind.

"Hah!? What is that for!?" Don't try to act tough on me now Miura, I can see you squirm when the wind blows.

"Use this to combat the cold. I can see you squirm uncomfortably when the wind blows." That revelation made her look away from me. Is she embarrassed? I can't tell with her facing away from me, but if my one of my 108 skills named [OBSERVATION] is to be consulted, then I can safely assume she's embarrassed at the moment.

"T-Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I replied, to which she just hummed in acknowledgement. Serene times are one of the best times man can get. Sadly, not all of them last long.

The bell signifies the end of such serene moments.

"Crap! Lunch is over! I'm going first, don't you dare follow me Hikio!" Sometimes, I wonder what kind of relationship is this. Sometimes caring, sometimes hateful. Am I going to experience Fifty Shades of Miura?(1)

Might as well go back and get the afternoon session over with.

"So, why do you have someone's blazer with you, Yumiko?" I heard someone question as I approached our classroom. Judging by the voice, I guess it's Yuigahama.

"It's complicated to explain... Look, can we drop this subject?" Was Miura's answer as I opened the door, seeing her wearing my blazer comfortably. Should I get my blazer or let her give it back when she wanted? I guess I'll let her have it for today.

"Hikki, why are you not wearing a blazer? Don't tell me..." Yuigahama said as she looked at her friend. It's also not helping that the attention we got when she said that is not helping at all.

Come on Miura, think! Don't just stand there and blush in embarrassment! I guess I'll have to wing it to save our asses. "I forgot my blazer at Hiratsuka-sensei's." I replied. This seems to be a valid excuse, since no one knows where I was, except the blonde who's silent right now.

"Sensei's house!? What are you doing there?" Leave it to Yuigahama to misunderstand the words I've said. I can only sigh in defeat.

"I left it at Hiratsuka-sensei's office." The more I talk to Yuigahama, the more brain cells I will lose. And the attention we had is still not helping. Yuigahama made a surprised face, before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry!"

"Okay class, sit down and let's start the lesson." The whole class scrambled to their seats as our teacher came in.

* * *

"Hikio! Wait for me!" I heard Miura as she ran towards me. "Why are you on a rush? Are going to ditch me?" Look, I may look like a creep, but I still honor what I say. I don't go back on my word, believe it!(2)

"I'm not, I just want to get home earlier."

"*Sigh* Alright, just don't leave me again. Let's go and fetch Yuna!" She then took my hand then ran. Making our travel time towards her little sister's school less.

Reaching Yuna's school, we stopped by the gates, Miura gasped for air, which I also did. Long distance runs are something I'm not fond of. Fortunately for us, Yuna is waiting for us, by the gates.

"Yumi-nee, Hachi-nii-san!" Yuna waved at us. "Let's go home!" She said so excitedly that my loner senses is praising her want to go home.

"We need to stop by somewhere."

"Where to, Yumi-nee?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Movie rentals!"

"Yay! Movies! Let's go, Hachi-nii-san, Yumi-nee!" Little Miura then dragged the both of us towards the nearest movie rental outlet. Like elder sister, like younger.

Since Yuna's school is near the shopping district, we didn't walk that long.

"Hikio." I heard Miura say. Turning around, I was greeted by my blazer hitting my face. "Here's your blazer. T-Thanks for letting me use it. You better not smell it like a creep!" Seriously woman, stop treating me like a creep.

"I won't do that, thank you very much." I said as I put my blazer back on, my body getting embraced by the warmth it radiates. It feels like getting embraced... By Miura.

"I'm going in Yumi-nee!" Yuna said as she ran, leaving us outside. Miura did what her little sister did and went inside. With no other choice, I also went in.

Inside, the store looks like a library, but with CDs and DVDs rather than books. DVDs sorted and shelved according to what their content is. Music are in the front, followed by the movies. For documentaries, they go after the movie shelves.

And of course, adult stuff have their separate room, with a guard on duty to watch some people who wants to go in, but are not of age. Better stay away from it if I don't want trouble.

"Hikio, why are you looking at the adult section so intently? Are you going to get some porn?" Miura asked, I guess I should humor her.

"Yep, I'm thinking about grabbing some stuff." I said with a poker face, to show that I'm serious. Miura though, looked disgusted, like I'm a nasty person.

"Ew gross! Get the hell away from me, Hikio." And that I did. I left Miura to her devices, and scoured the place for something to buy for Komachi to watch. Since Komachi likes action movies, I'm thinking of getting her one.

Proceeding to go to the action section, I picked up a random DVD. Reading the details on the back, I can say that she'll like this. It's a story about an impending doom heading towards Earth, and they sent astronauts to stop it. Flipping it, the word "Armageddon" is on the center, which makes me certain that it's the title.

I don't know why, but Komachi loves movies about outer space. So I think this one is good enough to buy. Taking the DVD with me, I paid for it and then waited for the two to finish, And wait I did. They took so long that the my legs feel like they have weights in them. When they finally finished, they approached me.

"Let's go home!" Yuna enthusiastically said. Miura on the other hand, looked at me like I'm a creep.

"So you bought some porn. You better stay away from me."

"Hachi-nii-san, what did you buy?" The younger Miura asked.

"It's a movie for Komachi." I answered.

"So you didn't buy porn." She seems relieved? And why is she comfortable to talk about porn? Isn't her little sister here?

"Whatever." We continued to walk.

* * *

"Hikio, come! The movie's about to start!"

"Alright." I answered and then went to their sofa. I was welcomed by Miura and Yuna, and was made to sit in the middle, between the sisters. The movie the started, making all of us pay attention.

"Yeah, flix and chill!(3)" Yuna energetically announced.

"Are you enjoying the movie, Hikio?" The movie just started!

"It's fine."

"Hachi-nii-san, please pass me the popcorn." Yuna requested. I hastily gave her the bowl of popcorn, as she happily indulged in the salted buttery goodness of the fresh and hot popcorn. Did you know that scientists consider popcorn as the healthiest food?

"Hikio, give me the nachos." If Yuna requests, then Miura commands. I gave her a pack of Doritos for her to enjoy. I'm not hungry, so I just continued to stare at the screen.

As the credits roll, I observed the two girls. It looks like they didn't even last an hour, as they are comfortably sleeping and leaning on me.

And they're the ones who wanted to watch a movie.

I should wake them up, before anything else happens. But looking at the peaceful faces of them, I decided against it. I carefully removed myself from their clutches, as I don't want to get numb. After successfully removing myself from the said entanglement, I decided to cook dinner for them.

Inspecting their fridge, I saw some ingredients that could be transformed to a wonderful curry dish. Using my skill [COOKING, I cooked the said dish, it's smell permeated the house. Leaving the curry to simmer, I proceeded to cook the rice. After all the preparation was done and the curry cooked, I then set up the table.

"Yumi-nee, what are you cooking? It smells so good." I heard Yuna say as she's waking up. "Yumi-nee? If you're sleeping, then who is cooking?" She asked.

"Kaa-san, that smells good."

"Yumi-nee, I don't think it's Kaa-san." Yuna informed her sister.

"Hikio!?" Miura called.

"Come on, eat before the dinner gets cold." I said to the both of them. They both hurried to sit down the dinner table.

"Let's eat." All of us said.

"Hachi-nii-san, this is so good! You can be a chef if you wanted to!" Yuna praised. Of course it's that good.

"Cooking is a vital skill of a househusband, so if I can't do it correctly, then how am I going to comfort my future wife after she comes home from work?" I explained. This made Yuna laugh at the top of her lungs.

"Hikio... You didn't have to do this." Miura said.

"Nonsense, this is nothing but a token of gratitude for letting me in here." I replied. Miura then thinks for a bit and then speaks again.

"Seriously, if your curry is this good, then I'd like to eat your curry everyday.(4)" Woah, what are you trying to convey Miura? I just ignored what the implications of what she said, and rules it to be because of she's still sleepy.

"So... Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked Miura. She just blushed in embarrassment.

"I... Should be the one asking you that." She uttered quietly.

"It's ok. I've already watched that movie." The look of Miura as she realized that she got played was something.

"You jerk! You said you haven't watched it before! Why did you lie?!" Miura then stood up and walked towards her room. But before she completely disappeared, she spoke again. "Yuna, show Hikio the way out."

"Yumi-nee, wait!" Yuna tried to say, but with Miura long gone, all she could do was sigh. "Hachi-nii-san you idiot."

"What did I do?" I asked even though I already know. She's hurt because I lied to her.

"It's because you lied to her Hachi-nii-san, Yumi-nee doesn't like liars, even if it's about a little thing." She sighed again. "I don't know when will she talk to you Onii-chan, she might even ignore you for the rest of the week." Now we can't have that, we have a project due and that doesn't really help.

"And we got a project to do." Now it's my turn to sigh. After washing the dishes, I bid farewell to the Miuras, even though one of them was not present to see me off.

How would we finish our project!? I guess tomorrow's problems are for tomorrow's me. I'm just going to go home and sleep through the night.

* * *

**(Wednesday Afternoon)**

Since the classes are over, I can now go to the service club. Walking towards the clubroom, my thoughts revolved around a certain fire queen.

And how she continued to ignore me.

I kind of expected it to happen, since her little sister gave me a heads up, but to this extent? Hell hath really no fury than a woman scorned.

Opening the clubroom door, I was greeted by Yukinoshita, who is brewing tea. "Fancy seeing you here, Hikigaya-kun, good afternoon." She said.

"Yo." I said before moving to my spot. Yukinoshita though, was not having it.

"Can't you greet nicely, even for once Hikigaya-kun, or is it because you fish brain forgets every manners you've been taught?" The temperature of the room dropped ten degrees lower after she spoke. Her chilling effect is really effective.

"If my corporate slave parents taught me some, then it's to be respectful to people."

"Then you're forgetting what they taught already."

"Fine. Good afternoon, Yukinoshita." Yukinoshita's chilly aura seemed to lessen, as she poured tea on two cups. Silence then reigned on the room, with me catching up to the latest chapter of Hero School! Mighty Everything powering through villains with his punch. Seriously, who names themselves as Mighty Everything?(5)

In a world where being a hero is a job, then it's not heroism anymore right? Since you do it not because you genuinely care, but because you want fame or other motives.

Mirror that to our world, we can say that our parents are heroes. Working their butts off to provide to our needs, without asking for anything but love, understanding, and our smiles.

Enough of analysis of such manga, my mind wandered to the events of the classes earlier. "Say Yukinoshita..." Hearing her name being called made her look away from the book she's currently reading. "Do you lie?"

"I don't." Quick answer.

"But why do you think people lie?" I asked again.

"To deceive others." Another quick response.

"What if the deception is for their own safety?" I asked again.

"Then it's stupid. Why would you deceive someone with the intent of protecting them, if you could've told the truth, even if hurtful, in the first place? Telling a hurtful truth hurts, but them knowing it after you've lied hurts more." Yukinoshita answered, this time longer than a sentence. "Why'd you ask? Did you lie to Komachi-san? Poor Komachi-san, getting lied to by her stupid brother." Hey that's out of the line Yukinoshita. And it's not Komachi, because I'd never lie to her.

"No... I was just asking." Even though she doesn't believe it, she decided to not question me further.

Reflecting upon what Yukinoshita said, then I'm really stupid. I lied to Miura simply because I didn't want to answer her question before. I guess I should say sorry to her.

But how? If she won't even talk to me, then how would I do it?

Before I could answer that, the doors of the clubroom opened.

"Yahallo, Yukinon, Hikki!" Yuigahama happily said as she made her way towards the startled Yukinoshita.

"Yo."

"G-Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san." That's unfair, why does she get away with such greeting.

"Oi, you're being unfair here Yukinoshita."

"Her greeting is nicer compared to yours." My argument is squandered as she pointed out Yuigahama's nicer greeting. After Yuigahama calmed down and sat, the turbulence she brought was now gone, replaced by the silence again.

"Is there something wrong, Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita asked as she noticed that Yuigahama is being quiet, which is not the usual Yuigahama.

"It's just that, Yumiko seems a bit quieter today, you know? Usually, she's the one who decides what we should do and where we go, but today, she didn't even want to go and hang out, so we all agreed to go home today." The pink haired girl sadly said. It looks like whatever I did, had that much of an effect on her. I better fix it, and find a way to talk to her.

"Where are you going, Hikigaya-kun? Club doesn't end until later. Are you going to skip club?" She noticed me standing up, therefore asking me.

"I'm not feeling well today, so I'm going home early. I might catch a cold if I stayed later."

"So even you gets infected by Hikigerms?" Oi Yukinoshita, don't bring up something that doesn't exist! "Okay. Just text us when you reach your home. Take care, Hikigaya-kun."

"Bye Hikki! See you tomorrow!" They bid me farewell.

With me free, I can now go home and think of plans to talk to Miura as soon as possible.

Let's just hope that it won't hurt our project!

* * *

**(1) Fifty Shades of Grey.**

**(2) Funimation English dub of the Naruto series uses this for Naruto's"Dattebayo" verbal tick.**

**(3) A modified version of the popular term "Netflix and Chill" (although I don't think Yuna knows what it really means, silly her).**

**(4) This is a modified phrase which comes from "I want you cook me Miso soup everyday, which is an indirect way to propose to someone.**

**(5) Yup, a shameless copy of My Hero Academia, and a play on All Might.**

**A/N: Sup guys! School starts next week for me, and I am very excited!**

**Leave a review, if you have something to say, Follow and Fav if you enjoyed it!**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Jasserru, gets Alt F4'd**


	8. Deadlines

**A/N: Sup guys! here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**(Friday, Soubu High, Hikigaya Hachiman's POV)**

Days went and friday came. I didn't get to talk to her, meaning I'm most likely to do the essay myself. Walking to Hiratsuka-sensei's office, I am very glad that the deadline for her project is extended. Sensei wanted it to be passed on her subject, but through the combined effort of my classmates to bargain, we were given a chance to pass it before Hiratsuka-sensei leaves.

The problem is, I haven't even started yet, and it's already lunch time.

"Hikigaya, what are you doing here?" Did I monologue again to the point where I already am in front of Sensei's office? According to where I am right now and Sensei's surprised voice, that's what I did. "What brings you to my office?"

"It's about my project."

"So, what about you and your partner's project? Are you here because you're passing it?" Sensei misunderstood the reason why I am here, confusing my actions to be that of someone who's passing his work.

"No." I simply answered. I can feel Hiratsuka-sensei's stare at me, with curiosity present in her face.

"Let me guess, something happened and you and her haven't talked about it."

"How did y-" "I observed you and Miura. And it doesn't look like you're cooperating at all. Tell me Hikigaya, did you do something?" So that's how observant sensei is, being able to discern what happened to her students with a glance. I guess she really cares about her students. That must translate to her love life, which is severely lacking right now. Someone marry her already! "Oi, Hikigaya, why are you spacing out on me? Do you want me to get angry?" Maybe that's the reason... Sensei resorts to violence quickly, and no one wants a violent partner.

"No... I'm thinking about Miura." Was my answer to her question. Clearly avoiding the topic which is her love life.

"Whatever you did to Miura, you better talk it out already. Your project is due, and you haven't even started to write even a single letter." She then lights up a cigarette. Hey, that's not allowed inside the school right?

"Sensei, do you lie?" The sudden question makes her choke on her deadly addiction. She coughed for a few seconds before answering.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"I... Don't." She answered softly. I can clearly see that based on sensei's personality. Even though violent, Sensei is the kind of person who clearly is honest. I don't know if she's honest with herself though.

"Then why do people lie?" I asked another question.

"That... Depends. People lie because lying is easy to do, though hard to bear responsibility. It's easy to lie if you're bailing out of a complicated situation." She finished.

"What if you lied to protect someone?"

"It is still lying. Good intentions, bad ones, lying is lying. Though it depends on the person you've lied to. Sometimes they'll understand, sometimes they don't. It's your duty to explain what and why you did it, to make them understand. After all, isn't that what you wanted, to understand others?" Sensei answered. Now, I can clearly see that what I did was stupid on my part. It feels like being doused on cold water. "Did you lie to her?" I heard as I stood up.

"Probably. Anyway, thanks for the time Sensei, I guess I'll see you later when I pass the essay you wanted." I ignored her question and walked towards my class. I guess I'll write that essay on the clubroom.

* * *

**(After class, Service Club Clubroom, Hachiman's POV)**

"Hikigaya-kun, what are you writing about?" Yukinoshita curiously asked.

"An essay due for today."

"Leave it to you to procastinate and cram on the last day." Leave it to Yukinoshita to unconsciously insult people after being concerned.

"Can't help it, it was supposed to be done with a pair, but my pair haven't even talked to me the whole week." That made her silent. I guess she can relate to me when it comes to being paired up with others.

"Do your best then."

After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to write about the book "Romeo and Juliet" by Shakespeare. Even if it was originally a play, there's a book version of the story that perfectly narrates the story of their tragic and stupid romance.

"What is your essay about?" A curious Yukinoshita asked again.

"It's about Romeo and Juliet." Yukinoshita seemed to lose interest after I answered her. Funny, I think that Yukinoshita will be more interested in western stories, but I guess even her does not like romantic stuff.

Time passed, with me writing whatever came up to my mind. Taking a break to look at what I wrote, I stood up and stretched my limbs before reading the article.

**_-Essay-_**

**_The Star Crossed Lovers, Romeo and Juliet._**

**_What this essay about, is the star crossed lovers that is one of the staples when it comes to tragedies. Others are Hamlet and Macbeth, and all of them are Shakespeare's._**

**_So let us go back to the topic, Romeo and Juliet. The lovers that are from families that are mortal enemies, and died because of said love for one another. People think that what they did was cool, the dying for someone you love is. But personally, I think that's stupid._**

**_Looking at our society, we can see that stupid things are favored over rational ones, simply because logical and rational things lack emotion, the core of humanity._**

**_Younger people tend to decide based on their emotions, and that's the reason the youth are cruel, selfish sector of the human race. So if we tell the youth what are their opinions about the said tragedy, they will most likely reply that it is a sweet thing. "After all, what's the greater sacrifice than to die for the ones you love?" They will say._**

**_But that's stupid. You don't die for the ones you love, you live for them. So again, if you tell me that Romeo and Juliet is proof that love conquers all even death, I will say you are wrong._**

This looks good enough to pass. With me being done with the said project, I decided to take a break. How about a quick trip to the roof with a Maxx Coffee? That sounds good to me.

"Yukinoshita, I'm going to pass this to Hiratsuka-sensei." I said as she nodded in acknowledgement, not even bothering to stop reading.

After grabbing a can of the heavenly concoction, I reached the rooftop with a Maxx, just like I planned. Sitting on the nearest bench, I let myself relax and think about Miura.

Did she ditch me and went to writing hers on her own? Maybe that's for the best. It will be bad for her image to not pass a project after all.

The orange sky that signifies the setting sun is a sight to behold.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said. Turning to look at the source, I found Yukinoshita elder, looking at the sky.

"What are you doing here?" My question made her pout.

"Mou... Aren't you happy to see your favorite Onee-chan?" She playfully said. "I'm here to fetch Yukino-chan, we have a family dinner tonight." She continued.

"Then why are you here at the rooftop?" I asked again. This time, she smiled at me and answered.

"Because I love going here! Back in highschool, I used to come here a lot, the sky calms me down." She said, reminiscing her highschool days. "What are you doing here? Having girl problems? Is it my little sister?" She asked.

"What makes you think I'm having girl problems?"

"Because a little birdie told me!" She said. Did Hiratsuka-sensei tell her?

"I'm not qualified to have girl problems. I don't even have a girlfriend." I answered.

"Then why not have your Onee-chan as your girlfriend?" She said, putting her face so close to me that I physically felt uncomfortable. That's too close woman!

"You're... Too complicated for my taste." She then leans back to her seat.

"So you like simple girls?"

"Yeah. Those that will work for me. Someone who will smile as I welcome her home, from a busy day." This made her look at me like I am crazy, why don't they believe me when I say I wanted to be a househusband!? Is it really that unbelievable!?

"Like Hayato's girl repellant then?" That caught me off guard. This woman definitely knows a lot more than she lets on.

"No, she's annoying." I answered, bringing the silence back with us minding our own business. "Yukinoshita-san."

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Do you lie?"

"What do you think?" She cryptically replies. "I personally think I don't lie, I just bend the truth. But that is the very definition of lying so..." She ends her sentence with a laugh.

"Why do you do it?" I asked again.

"That's a question for another day! See you next time Hikigaya-kun!" She hurriedly left, as if she's dodging it by literally getting the hell out of here. I looked at the tangerine sky again, making me calm my nerves down.

"Where did Hikio go?" Is that Miura? What is she doing here? Observing her walk towards where I am, I guess she's going to sit here too. Too bad I might scare her when she realizes I'm in the same bench.

I continued to be silent, even after she sat on the same bench as I am currently sitting. Minutes passed and she still hasn't noticed me, which I think she knows I'm here, and she's just ignoring me. So I decided to stand up, and go on to pass my rashly written essay for Hiratsuka-sensei.

"You're not going to say something, are you?" I heard her. I continued to walk as if not hearing her. Nearing the door, I was about to grab when she grabbed my arm first. "I'm talking to you, creep!" Miura spins me around easily, as my back hits the wall. "Why is it so hard to talk to you!?" Looking at her face, anger is the first thing I'll associate with her.

"Yo." I said weakly.

"Yo? That's all I get?!"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Something longer than a Yo! Honestly, why do you make this so hard?!" She said. I heard her sigh, before she continued speaking. "You know, I hate liars, because lying causes more misunderstanding than good. I can't understand why you did it still, but I guess I have no choice but to understand you."

"I know I screwed up, and I don't have any excuses for that. So I'm sorry for not being considerate of your feelings. I just didn't want you to know that I cried alongside Komachi when Jack died."

"Seriously!?" Then she laughed, so loud that I think even those on the school gates heard it. "Now I can sorta understand why."

"Embarrassing, I know."

"But next time, don't lie. Not just on me, but to Yui, and all the people around you." She then turned around, whispering something I couldn't hear.

"Let's go and pass this project of ours." I said to her.

"Okay, but you have to treat me to dinner."

"Huh!?"

"That's your punishment for lying!" She grabs my hand then proceeds to run. "Let's go and pass that essay!"

* * *

"I guess you guys made up then?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked.

"You told Sensei!?" Miura asked like it was taboo to talk about it.

"I didn't, you don't give enough credit to Sensei's observation skills. Hell, I think she even has the Emperor Eye(1)." I gave credit to where is due, making Hiratsuka-sensei smile softly.

"I don't have that kind of power Hikigaya, I'm more of a Tsunade.(2)"

"I can see that, are you going to stay single until her age?" I had to duck quickly, another innocent ball pen was thrown towards me. Miura just looked at us like we're crazy, she looks like she doesn't get what we are talking about.

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about." Miura said.

"Don't you read mangas!?" Both me and Sensei asked, dumbfounded at her ignorance of the subject. Her face lit up like a lightbulb, getting an idea about what we talk about.

"Oh, you're talking about mangas! I read lots of them!" Miura exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you only read shoujo mangas?" Sensei asked.

"Should I read shounen jump?(3) Aren't those for boys only?"

"There's no reason for a woman not to enjoy things like those. As long as it's a good read, it matters not the genre." I butt in on their conversation. What Miura said next, totally took me by surprise.

"Then that's why you can't get married Sensei." Oh no Miura, you shouldn't have said that! Get ready for a world of hurt! The way you said it was so cruel. Why are women cruel to their own gender!? "Ouch! What is that for Sensei!?"

Miura was pinched in the ear by Hiratsuka-sensei. "You may go, get out of my sight. Especially you, Miura." Miura turned red because of embarrassment. So after giving our project to her, we walked out of her office.

Walking our way towards the school gates, Miura asked me a question. "Why is she so defensive about her love life?"

"You'll understand it when you get to her age." I answered.

"Hmph, when I reach her age, I will be married to Hayato already. We'll have two kids and I'll be a happy housewife." She proudly stated. So even her wants my profession huh? But still, her infatuation towards Hayama is otherworldly, like my love towards my little sister.

"I'm going home."

"Oh no Hikio, you're my dinner." Doesn't she realize the implications of what she said? Apparently, Miura realized what she said and quickly spoke again. "It's not what you think! I didn't mean it that way! Don't think any bad ideas, you creep, pervert, Hikio!" Oi, my bastardized nickname of yours is not even counted as an insult!

"I know, you're too much for me." I said to her. She just turned around and mouthed words along the lines that I should learn my place and I will never be like Hayama.

We continued to walk towards the cafe she wanted to eat. Miura's on my front, since she told me to stay away from her.

"Oh, Hikigaya! I haven't seen you like, for months!" I heard a voice that I don't want to hear again. Turning around, I was met by her face, smiling at me.

It's Orimoto Kaori.

After the joint venture of our schools had ended, all communications we had stopped. It's so unexpected to see her here. "Yo." I said weakly.

Orimoto walked closer to where I am, then she spoke again. "How are you? You look like you're going somewhere."

"Oi Hikio, what's taking you so long!?" Why do I smell trouble? Is it me or is it the troublesome blonde with me?(5) The two girls looked at each other silently, like predators fighting for their prey. Am I their prey? No, I don't think I am. "You're that girl Hayato and this creep had double date with right?" Leave it to Miura to remember something about her beloved Hayama. You really remember everything when you're interested about it. Maybe that's why I don't remember anything about Mathematics, because I am no way in hell interested about Mathematics.

But Hachiman, don't you love counting money?

That's an exception, everyone loves counting money, especially if it's their own.

"You call Hikigaya a creep? That's funny!" Orimoto laughed again, this time louder. "But seriously, I don't remember meeting you. Have we met before?" I can't believe that she can laugh with tension this thick.

"Stop calling me a creep." I said.

"Let's go Hikio, I'm starving!" Miura grabbed my hand to drag me.

"You guys are on a date? Seriously, you're dating Hikigaya? Man, wait until our classmates hear this, they'd be ballistic!" I really hate the way Orimoto acts. It's like she's mocking a person when she's like that.

"What's your problem with Hikio?" This made Orimoto nervous. Waning her hands in front of her as a defense.

"N-No, it's just a joke! I don't have any problems with him." She reassured Miura. Satisfied, the blonde near me turned around to walk.

"Good. Let's go Hikio, it's already late." This prompted the thick tension to lessen. Orimoto said something before she left too.

"Hikigaya! Try to call or text me sometimes!" After that, the girl I foolishly confessed to, was gone.

I followed the fiery girl in front of me, careful not to increase her anger. Our walk was not that long, as we reached the place she wanted to eat. Wait why does it look familiar?

Of course it will be, because it's Café La'mour. I guess she really likes this place. We sat near the door, Miura sitting across me. She ordered a salad, and I ordered a steak. I better enjoy this, since it's from my own wallet anyway.

"I swear, the salad here is the best!" The blonde said in satisfaction. "Thanks for the food, Hikio."

"Say sorry to my wallet then." I said to her. She just glared at me then she spoke.

"Don't ruin the mood Hikio." I remained quiet after she said that. Minutes after Miura last spoke, she started to talk again. "So Hikio, who is that girl?" I hoped that she wouldn't bring up that topic, but since she did, I guess I'll have to tell her.

"She's the one I foolishly confessed to back in middle school. I mistook her kindness and acted stupidly." Miura looked concerned. Her mother hen side is really stronger than her fire queen side, especially when it comes to her friends. Does she consider me as such? I consider her as an acquaintance, an annoying one but still acquaintance.

"But why does she mock you like that?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's her nature to do that. It started after she rejected me back then." With Miura not asking anymore questions, we continued to eat in peace. Emptying our plates and filling out stomachs. Once we were done, we left the Café, with the owner saying she'll see us again.

"Hey, Hikio... Thanks for the food earlier." Miura said softly. Even though I wasn't looking, I swear she is fidgeting slightly. What's with women and fidgeting these days? Do they need to have their own spinners all the time or else they'll berserk?

Gentlemen, I finally solved the mystery of women... Not.

"And Hikio, don't be bothered about that Orimoto girl, I know someone will accept you for who you are, like how I tolerate you." Give it to Miura to be worried and still insult a person at the same time.

"I'm not bothered, it was a long time ago."

"I don't believe you at all. You looked on the edge when she started talking to you." She said. "And you don't need to hide it, we're friends right?" She asked.

"More like annoying acquaintances. But seriously, you don't need to worry about it, that's a long time ago." With that word uttered, Miura and I parted ways, both of us going home. Even though my wallet was dented, one thing is for sure.

I am happy that I passed Sensei's project!

Now that I think about it... All Miura did was nothing. I got scammed!

* * *

**(1) Emperor Eye is the ability to see the future, as described on the anime series: Kuroko no Basket.**

**(2) Tsunade, one of three legendary sannin, is considered as the strongest woman in the leaf village on Naruto universe.**

**(3) Shounen jump is the leading manga magazine that publishes your favorite shounen mangas every week? I'm not sure, maybe there's a weekly and a monthly magazine.**

**A/N: Sup! Jasserru here! This chapter almost got released three days after the last one. But I held on it since it feels unfinished to me. Then when I was trying to complete it, I got sick so bad I had to be hospitalized. Anyway, my immune system fought back, and I got out two days after getting admitted.**

**After getting hospitalized, I had to deal with relationship problems. But after dealing with too much stuff called "life", I finished this chapter.**

**Why am I telling you this? I dunno, you're here for the story anyway. But I just wanted you guys to know what happened to me these last three weeks.**

**Thanks for reading! Follow and Fav if you liked it! And don't forget to review, it helps me a lot.**

**Announcement: I might publish a new fic with a plot like Golden Time. But that's after I complete this fic!**

**Also, check out my other fic, which are part of the Jasserru Playlist Series, a Playlist I had on Spotify. I have three fics currently uploaded that are part of it, and they're from Shokugeki no Soma. Check it out, you might enjoy it or something.**

**Until next chapter!**

**\- Jasserru steals Harry Potter's invisibility cloak, and vanishes!**


	9. Blurred Lines

**A/N: Sup! Here's the chapter 9 of this story, enjoy!**

* * *

Ugh, Mondays. Many people say that they hate this day, and I am one of them. I really hate mondays! Why can't we just study at home?

But then again, I won't see my friends if we're homeschooled. Will I even have friends in the first place? I don't think so.

Willing myself to get off my comfy bed, I ran straight to the mirror, looking at my reflection and thinking about things. I took a look at my head, bunch of hair strands are sticking out, and the corner of my mouth have dried drool on them, gross.

And yes, Miura Yumiko has a very crazy bedhead!

After brushing my hair to fix it, I ran down the stairs and saw my Mom on the door.

"Yumi-chan, I've prepared breakfast, eat before you go to school. We're off!" She happily said before closing the door. I guess that means dad already got the car running, waiting for Mom and to finish so they can go to work together.

I wonder if my future husband will drive me to work too? Will Hayato do it? Or will Hi...

Hikio? Why would that creep do that!? He's a creep and I can clearly imagine what he would do. "You're too annoying for that." That guy, I swear he's really a jerk. Why am I even thinking about him in the first place?

I guess I'll take a bath first, breakfast can wait. Before going to the bathroom, I quickly detoured to Yuna's room to wake her up.

"Just knock after you take a bath Nee-chan..." I heard her tired voice. Why would she be tired? Did she sleep late? I'll ask her when we eat breakfast. So I guess it's time to take a bath!

After a quick, but comfortable shower, I wore my blouse, which is getting harder to do every passing day. Did I gain fat? Please, anything but that! I don't wanna be fat and flabby! I then went back to Yuna's door to try and wake her up again. "I'm done Yuna, time for you to take a bath." She just replied with a weak "coming" then I heard sounds of someone who fell off their bed. "Did you fall on the floor?" I asked worried, please let my little sister be safe!

"I'm fine Onee-chan! Go and eat breakfast and I'll take a bath." I guess she's alright. I quickly grabbed my bag that is on my room, before going back down and eating the breakfast Mom made for us.

It's not much, but every breakfast made by Mom is always special.

I'm almost finished when Yuna came out the bathroom. "Nee-chan, what's for breakfast?" She asked half-heartedly. Why does she act like a certain creepy guy I know? Relax Yumiko, maybe she's just tired.

"Mom cooked for us." That sentence alone made her jumpy and ran towards where I am.

"Yay! Mom cooked for us! It's been so long since I've ate Mom's food!" Yuna didn't even bother to wear clothes as she sat and ate breakfast. Now that she's here, I guess I'll ask her why she's so tired earlier.

"Ne Yuna, why did you sound so tired earlier? Did you stay up late again?" With how she smiled at me and laughed, I guess that's a yes.

"Sorry Onee-chan, but the show I'm currently watching ended yesterday, and hearing about it is making me sad again." That's right, Yuna's been into the variety shows that is aired late nights and it's because of me. I guess I'm partially to blame here.

"Well don't stay up too late next time." I feel what I said is useless, since the show she's watching just ended. Finishing the last piece of chicken Mom cooked, I stood up to grab a portion of the food Mom made as my lunch. "Yuna, I prepared your lunch! Don't forget to grab it here! I'll head off now, you better hurry up if you don't want to be late!" Not waiting for a reply, I decided to head out to school.

My walk towards the school was peaceful, saying hello to people I recognize, and waving my hands to those who recognize me. I'm happy that they recognize me, it feels like I'm important to them that way.

Reaching the classroom, I quickly saw Hayato, Yamato, and Tobe talking to each other. I guess they're talking about soccer stuff. Sitting to where I usually sit, Yui approached me.

"Ne Yumiko, what did you do yesterday?" Yui starts with a typical question.

"Nothing much, just laze around the house."

"Really, that's so boring! Me and my mother went out to the mall yesterday! Look!" She showed her new hair clip, with a paw print pattern. "I got this yesterday! Isn't it cute?" Yes it is, because you are cute Yui. I smiled and nodded to make her know that she is cute.

"Okay everyone, settle down!" Hiratsuka-sensei's voice boomed, making us settle down and straighten up. "I'll be checking your attendance today." Sensei started the roll call.

"Hikigaya?"

"Present."

"Drop by my office on lunch. Don't forget to bring your partner." I wonder what did Hikio do? And did she say I need to come too?

"Okay." Hikio answered.

The class went as usual.

* * *

"That concludes our Science class, see you tomorrow" our Science teacher said. Time to eat lunch with Hayato, Yui and the gang.

Wait, didn't Hiratsuka-sensei tell me and Hikio to go to her office? That means I'm missing my lunch with my friends! Where's Hikio by the way?! Did he go already? Maybe he's in the hallway and I can catch up if I run. I guess I'll have to then.

Standing up, Yui looked at me with a questioning look. "Hiratsuka-sensei called me and Hikio to her office, see you later Yui!" I didn't hear what Yui say as I am already outside the classroom. Where's Hikio?!

Scanning the surroundings while running, I saw Hikio near the vending machine, getting a drink that I guess is Maxx Coffee. Honestly, how can he drink that stuff? That drink is so sweet! Carefully making my way while avoiding people on the hallway, I snuck up behind Hikio's back. Time for payback!

Poke*

My light poke did more than just startle him. It looked like he was pushed by that poke. Is he that sensitive?! He looked like he was stabbed by a very big knife.

"Miura? Why would you do that?" His voice sounded annoyed and scared. How does it feel to be the one poked? His reaction brought smile to my face.

"To let you know how it feels to be poked." He looked at me then spoke.

"Trust me, I know how being stabbed in the back feels." What is he talking about? Was he stabbed before? It doesn't look like it to me.

"Whatever." Was all I could say. With Hikio done grabbing his drink, we walked towards Hiratsuka-sensei's office.

"Hikio, why are we called by Sensei?" I asked. He just looked at me and shook his head. Maybe even Hikio doesn't know why. When we reached Sensei's office, my heart and my mind is running a thousand miles per second.

"Hikigaya, Miura, take a seat." Hiratsuka-sensei invited. I sat down the couch and Hikio just stood. "So, maybe you're wondering why I called you both here."

Now that I think about it, Hikio and I are partners on Sensei's project. Does this mean something is wrong with what we passed last week?

There's an intense staring battle happening between the two. "Are your stands battling right now?" I asked, trying to make fun of them. They both looked at me like I had two heads.

"Is that a JoJo reference?(1)" They asked, clearly not believing what they heard. That's the only shounen anime I enjoy watching.

"I thought there's no saving you." Hiratsuka-sensei sighed? Why does it feel like she's a proud mother?

"Is it about our essay? Because that's the only logical reason you'll call us both, since we're partners." Hikio thought of the same thing too. Sensei just smiled as she lit up a cigarette. Isn't that illegal!?

"Yes, it's about your essay. I..." Why is she fidgeting? It doesn't suit her. "I lost it." Quit acting like a teenager, Hiratsuka-sensei.

"What?" Hikio's mouth just said what I wanted to say. "What do you mean you lost it?"

"Well... It was blown by the wind when I opened the window." She pointed toward the window. "And I haven't read it yet. So you need to write it again."

"No." I heard Hikio say. Taking a look at him, he looks a bit angry. "Why should we?"

"Because you won't have a grade if you don't."

"That's bullshit. You lost it, doesn't that make us exempted, since it's your fault that it got lost?" Hearing what he said, it made total sense. Why should we rewrite it if Hiratsuka-sensei lost it? I completely agree with Hikio.

"You do have a point." Sensei said as she threw her cigarette on the trash. "Alright, I'll exempt you on our project." She stretched her arms and told us to go back to class.

We were walking back to our classroom when a thought popped up my head. "Hey Hikio..." He turned to look at me. "Didn't you say you're going to help me study for the exams?" Did I sound too imposing? But he said that he'll help me right?

"Right. And you'll help me on science. When are we going to study?" He asked.

"How about later?" I answered. He struck a thinking pose, before saying he's fine, as long as he gets free food. The nerve of this guy. We reached the classroom before the bell rang, but we both sacrifices our lunch for it. Now I feel so hungry!

* * *

"Hikki! Let's go to the club!" I heard Yui say to Hikio.

"I'm skipping club today Yuigahama, I'm going to help someone study." He answered, making her curious.

"Who are you studying with?" Please don't tell Yui you're helping me Hikio, I'll be embarrassed!

"Her." I saw his hand pointed towards me. Hikio! Why did you have to say it's me? Now she will tease me about it!

"Eh? Why didn't you say you need help studying Yumiko?" Yui looked hurt. "Alright! I'll come with you guys! It's fine for me to join, right Hikki?" Yui asked. How could I say no to that? I'm stuck between a hard place and a rock!

"It's fine."

"Yatta! Let's go!"

"What about Yukinoshita then?" Hikio reminded Yui. Yui looked panicked, quickly scrambling to look for her phone. I guess she'll text Yukinoshita and say she won't be able to come.

"I'll just text Yukinon then!" Yui, successful in her quest to find her phone, quickly typed a message to send to Yukinoshita. Just how fast is her typing speed? "And send. There! Now I can join your study session!" Yui happily said. We continued to walk until we reached my house. After settling down, we proceeded to study.

"So, did you guys understand it? Should I explain it again?" Irritation. It's what I'm currently feeling right now. Firstly, because I still can't understand what Hikio said. You need to dumb it down more so I can understand it, since Literature is not my strong suit.

Lastly, the subject of my irritation, is about Hikio. More like who's clinging onto him. Looking at Yui clinging at him, I can feel this irritation that I can't pinpoint the reason why. It's like an unscratched itch, it is very irritating. Why am I irritated in the first place?! I don't even know why.

"Yumiko, Hikki, I'm going to the bathroom, I need to pee." She stood up. Yui left saying that we should continue studying.

"So, this one means..." I heard Hikio drone about something. I wasn't listening because out of boredom, my attention is on the lipstick on my makeup table. I grabbed the lipstick when I saw that Hikio is engrossed on the book. Somehow, this particular lipstick caught my attention. Should I try it and see what will he react?

I grabbed my mirror and put it in front of me, then I started to spread the said lipstick. I'm very focused, not even noticing my surroundings. Just a bit more and it will be completed!

I felt another person's hand grab the lipstick. Is it Yui? I looked to the person who's holding my lipstick. "Hikio!?" Crap, he caught me! What should I do?

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking annoyed at me. It's not my fault that what he's teaching is boring stuff!

"I'm applying lipstick, do you have a problem with it?"

"So you didn't hear what I said earlier?" Is he angry? What is he going to do? "I guess I'll have to break this, so you'll listen." Oi oi, don't do that! That one's expensive!

"Hey! Don't do it!" I tried to grab it from his hand. Don't Dodge Hikio! Let me grab it!

He stood up to further put distance between us. I followed as I want to get the lipstick from him. When I tried to swipe it, but he spun and now it's on his left hand. Another try and now he raised it high up. I can't reach it! So I tried to jump. The first try I didn't reach it, as it was so high. Come on Yumiko, jump!

Success! I grabbed the target item from Hikio's hand. Wait, why do I feel like I'm falling? I was too focused on grabbing the lipstick that I didn't care about my balance.

Since you're careless, it's only right for you to fall flat your face and get a nosebleed! Being careless is really fatal.

Why is it taking so long to crash? It's not like Eiffel, right(2)? Opening my eyes, I saw Hikio's face, real close. Our faces were inches apart, like those in the movies. Why can't I push myself to get up? And why is his eyes so mesmerizing?

His eyes are so full of emotions, now that I look at it. And right now, his eyes has the look that which I perceive as shock. The staredown continued for what feels like an eternity. No matter what I do, I just can't stop looking at his eyes.

_*knock knock*_

"Yumiko! Can you open the door?! I brought food!" Yui's voice removed my attention from Hikio's eyes. "Yumiko?"

"Coming!" I hurriedly stood up to open the door. Yui came in with snacks in tow, sandwiches and A pitcher of orange juice. "So this is the reason you took so long."

"Well, since it looks like you guys are hungry, I decided to make sandwiches!"

"Are you sure this is edible?" Hikio questioned. This made Yui look angry.

"Hikki you jerk! At least appreciate my efforts!" Yui then hit his shoulders. Why did she sound like its not about the sandwiches?

"Well, it's not like I hate free food, but at least I want to know if it's edible. I still need to take care of my health." Was Hikio's reply. The surroundings silenced once again.

* * *

"I guess it's time for me to go home, Komachi's probably worried." Hikio said as he stood up and stretched, removing the traces of sleep from his system.

"More like you're worried about your little sister, you siscon." I replied to him. He looked at me with a look that says 'Well, you're not wrong about that.' I swear that he's really a siscon, even if he denies it.

"How about you Yui?" I asked her. Yui then answered that she's staying for the night.

"Well, take care going home Hikki! Tell Komachi I said hi!" Yui waved him goodbye. Hikio then walked out of the house. With him out of the house, I can now start to talk to Yui about girly things.

"Hey Yui, do you like Hikio by any chance?" Yui then turned red, redder than strawberries.

"Eh!? Where did that come from?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you do."

"I-I don't like him! He's a jerk, he doesn't appreciate what I do, he's insensitive, and most of all, he doesn't care if he gets hurt!" What Yui said couldn't be further than the truth. He is insensitive, a jerk, hard to please, and a martyr.

"Okay okay..." I yielded. "How do you know you're in love?" I asked another question.

"Hoh, so Yumiko's getting confused huh? That's new." Yui's impression of me, or what seems to be the best of it, was spot on.

"No, I just wanted to know." I answered.

"Well, for me, you're in love if you always think of him. You always think about things you'll do with him. Worrying about him, wanting to take care of him, and wanting to get his attention always. That's why you'll get irritated when you see him with another girls." Yui said.

"How do you know who it is?"

"You only know it when you think about what I said deeply. You'll never be able to choose who to fall in love with, only watch how you'll fall." What she says makes a lot of sense. When did Yui turn smart?

"Do you feel that way towards Hikio?" Yui was quick to deny my claim.

We went downstairs to eat, and then took a relaxing bath before heading back up my room.

"Yumiko, I'll sleep ahead, I'm sleepy." Yui yawned after saying it.

"Go ahead, I'll join you later."

"Are you thinking about a guy?"

"More or less." I said. Yui just smiled at me then she went to sleep, leaving me to my thoughts. Why did I ask Yui about falling in love? And why what she said made so much sense? What did she mean when she said that I'll be irritated when the guy is surrounded by other girls?

Wait, why am I irritated earlier? Is it because of the subject, or is it because Hikio is irritating? Maybe it's because Hikio is very irritating.

Why am I thinking about him? He's just an annoying friend right? Then why is he the one who came up my mind?

Don't tell me...

No, that can't happen. There is just no way that I'm in love with that dead fish eyed jerk!

* * *

**(1) Is this a jojo reference meme.**

**(2) This sounded better on my head. Basically, a play on words by using Eiffel as a pun for i fell, and foreshadowing the cliche thing that happens next. Also, since she's contemplating why did it feel like she's falling for too long, it's not like she fell from a high place(Eiffel) right? (This is really just a lame joke, sorry!).**

**A/N: Sup guys! Jasserru is here to bring you the latest chapter of the story! Sorry for the long wait! And sorry for the crap quality of this chapter!**

**Thoughts: Yep, I just went and made it from Miura's POV, since I wanted to try and write her side too! And yes, the chapter title is about lines, and a song... Well, with the story nearing it's end, I hope you guys take a seat and just enjoy the story!**

**They say romance stories are effective because of cliches, and I think they're right. Anyway, see you next chapter!**

**-Jasserru used dig! Jasserru is nowhere to be found!**

**P.S: I might release a chapter for a new story, since I feel that the idea is very nice.**

**P.P.S: Keep safe as always!**


	10. The Final Countdown

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 10 of the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday, everybody's favorite day. No school, no worries, you can even hangout with friends! But who needs friends when you have Vita-chan and your PC? They're the best companion for the weekend!

Humans, even if given what they need, still aspire to annex more than given. It's the reason wars existed. The reason for an empire's rise to power, and it's not so gracious fall. It's also the reason for a person's unhappiness.

Right now, I am one of those 'unhappy' people. Even the comfort of a warm, pleasant saturday is not enough to ease my mind about something or rather, someone.

Miura.

"Onii-chan! Would you like to go out with your beloved little sister? Maybe watch a movie or something?" Komachi barged to disturb my already disturbed thoughts. Well, what she suggested falls along the lines of distraction, and I think I can use some of that.

"Sure. Let's go." I answered her. This made her smile before nodding affirmatively. From the looks of it, I bet I earned a ton of Hachiman points there. Might as well follow her footsteps and get ready.

.

.

.

"Yumiko, are you okay?" Yui asked me worriedly. It seems that I made her concerned about what I'm thinking. We can't let that happen now can we? So with the best smile I could give, I tried to reassure her that I'm okay.

"I'm fine Yui, I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all!" When she heard that, she shouted 'aha!' like she just knew the answer to ending world hunger.

"I knew it, you're worried about the exams! It's fine Yumiko! As long as you've done your best to answer them, you're set!" Yui did her best to comfort me. Well, at least she tried, the mere fact of her trying is enough to push all my thoughts aside and focus on the task at hand.

To pick a nice dress, for Yui.

Strange, I remember coming with Hikio here. Him offering me not one, but two nice clothes to wear. He also complimented how I look on a wedding gown, and he said I can make it work even If I wear just a rucksack.

Sigh, my thoughts drifted back to him again. Ever since that incident, I can't even look at his eyes without being mesmerized, and that's why I avoided him for the rest of the week, and we're supposed to have study sessions for the whole exam week. Seriously, why him of all people!

Okay Miura, focus! Back to the task at hand! Go and pick a dress for Yui! After frustratingly shuffling the pile of clothes, I found a pink frilly dress that I think would be complimenting her hair and her face. Hmm, I better give this to her. "Yui, how about this..." I said as I walked towards where she is.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan, quick the movie is starting!" Komachi pulled me as we made our way towards the Chiba Cinema Centre, or as I would like to call it, C3.

"What are we even watching!?" I asked my little sister.

"Magnificent, The Master of Evil!(1)" Komachi proudly answered. Hoh, so even Komachi watches western stuff huh? I guess she likes the story of the first one to watch it's sequel. You have fine taste, Imouto!

"Alright, grab some popcorns and let's meet at theater 3's doors." I instruct her as she salutes me like how a Cadette would a Drill Sargeant, before going to the line of people getting their own popped yellow monocots(2) and their choice of drinks.

I walked towards the ticket booth to quickly purchase tickets. Luckily for me, the people already bought theirs and now I'm the only one on queue.

In my opinion, there are two types of receptionists, the first one is the 'new to the job and gets startled easily.' The other one is 'Long enough to no just care about things anymore' person. Let's see who's manning the booth today.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Oh, it's the latter one. I quickly said that I want two tickets for the movie on theater 3. Nodding after hearing my request, the cashier punched the details and asked me the payment.

"Thanks, enjoy your movie." The cashier said after handing me the tickets. My walk towards the theater 3's door were uneventful, as it was near the ticket booth. Is Komachi already here? I bet she isn't here yet.

"Onii-chan, over here!" Komachi waved her hand proudly as she spoke. I quickly made my way towards her and grabbed the popcorn from her.

"Let's go watch that movie." I said as I open the doors.

.

.

.

"Yumiko! I've enjoyed our shopping trip together, thanks a lot!" Yui said as we walked towards Chiba Park. "Yumiko... Is something bothering you?" I guess she noticed my uneasiness.

"It's about what I asked you last study session." That got her attention.

"The one you asked me after Hikki left?!"

"Yes." I said softly.

"Let's go find a place to sit!" Yui grabbed my hand and dragged me towards and empty bench we found. It's amazing to see considering Yui has many bags on her hands.

Once we sat down, Yui started to talk. "You know Yumiko, I wasn't kidding when I told you all those things."

"I know you're not." I answered her. Yui then looked up to the sky.

"Sometimes, I wish that I'm a bird. You wanna know why Yumiko?" To which I nodded in agreement. "It's because they're free to do what they want. To fly to wherever they want. I want to be like them." Yui said as she turned her attention to the flying birds on the tangerine sky.

A bird huh? To be free to do what it wants. No problem or care about what others say. To be able to stick to his roots and stay the same. Doesn't it sound like Hikio?

Hikio? Why did I think about him again?

But in all honesty, that's what I envy about him. He's free from the shackles that we are in. To be able to say whatever he wants and be completely honest about it. I envy that, because for me, he embodies the ideal friend to have.

I like that.

So, with the birds flying away from where we are, we continued to talk about mundane things.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan, did you enjoy the movie?" My beloved little sister asked.

"It's not bad... How about you, did you enjoy it?" Using the tactic of question reversal, I fired the question back to her.

"I enjoyed it! Especially when the main character was reborn from her ashes, I didn't know that they hailed from phoenixes!" She exclaimed. The movie did its best to distract me from my thoughts, as I found the film to be enjoyable at the very least.

Walking with my little sister towards the station, she requested to stop by the nearest park from where we are, which is the Chiba Park. We walked for a good amount of time before finding a seat.

"Komachi." I said as I looked up the sky, which is painted by the orange hue. Then I saw a flock of birds, circling near our place.

"Yes Onii-chan?"

"What do you think about birds?" This prompted her to look up as well. She stayed silent for a while before speaking up.

"Well, I think birds are one of the creatures that are truly free. They can go wherever they please, and no one cares about them since they're mostly on the skies."

"Do you want to be a bird?" I asked her.

"Of course! To be able to fly and defy the gravity would be nice!" She responds happily. Didn't she know that birds have a higher rate of dying in the air while flying? Of the olden times, people used to hunt birds by shooting them. Although it wasn't as popular as before, people who hunt birds still exists. I decided to tell it to Komachi.

"And what, get shot by hunters?" Sorry to ruin your dream Komachi.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, I'll be agile enough to dodge bullets and I'll bring a dog with me!" A dog? What use is a dog for a bird?

"Why bring a dog?" This I asked my little sister.

"So the dog will tease them when they can't hit me! Like in the game!" Curse that 8-bit game with difficult to hit birds and a dog that adds salt to your psychological wounds(3). I heard Komachi exhale deeply after laughing. "But seriously Onii-chan, don't you wanna be a bird?"

"Yeah, it's nice to be one." I answered her. My thoughts then shifted back to the flying bipedal creatures. Like Komachi said, they're free to go to wherever they want. Strange, why does it remind me of someone who is very honest?

Why does it remind me of her?

Having rested enough, Komachi stood up signaling that we need to go home. "Onii-chan, let's go home!"

"Go on first, I'll be buying groceries for our dinner." Komachi looked downtrodden with what I said. Still, she bid me farewell and said that I shouldn't take long. No given the liberty to take a stroll by myself, that's what I did.

Chiba Park's size is about four football fields lined up, dotted with lush greenery and tall trees. Saying that Chiba Park is small would be a crime against all Chiba.

But right now, that's the word I'll associate it. Not because I've already circled it, but because I've bumped to a person I know.

More specifically, someone I try to avoid at all times.

"Oh, Hikigaya!?"

.

.

.

"Hey Yumiko, isn't that Hayato? And she's with..." Yui stopped before confirming the identity of said companion. "Yukinon's sister!?" I remembered that Yukinoshita's sister called me Hayato's girl repellant, I still don't understand why. Yui shouted his name and waved her hands towards the pair.

"Ara, if it isn't Gahama-chan and, your repellant!" For some reason, my eyebrow twitched at what she said. Why does she call me that?

"No need to call her that." Hayato smiled nervously, trying his best to make us get along. "So what are you guys doing out here?" He asked us.

"Well, Yumiko and I shopped earlier! It's so fun!" Yui replied. "How about you guys?"

"Well, our families were hosting a dinner, we just took a stroll before heading out. Do you guys want to come?" Yukinoshita's sister invited.

"Really!? That's like hitting two stones with one bird! Can we come?" Yui quipped with a wrongly worded saying.

"You've said it wrong Yui, it should be two birds with one stone." Hayato corrected her.

"Really? I thought I said it correctly. I'm sure I said two birds with one stone." Yui laughed awkwardly, causing us to laugh too.

"So, please excuse us since we're going to be late." Yukinoshita's sister then walked

"See you next time Yukinoshita-san!" Yui bid farewell.

"See you at school Yumiko." Hayato said before following his companion. Strange, He used to be the one on my mind, but now, that wasn't the case.

"Yeah, see you there." I replied, even if he wasn't there to hear it. "Come Yui, let's go home." Yui and I walked towards home.

.

.

.

"O-orimoto." The mention of her name brought back memories I did not want to remember.

"S-so, what brings you to Chiba Park?" Why is she stuttering like a grade schooler?

"I'm with my little sister earlier. I've sent her home since I don't want her to come with me on the grocery." I answered.

"I see." She laughed awkwardly again. "Well, do you want me to come with you? You could use some help." What is she saying? Did she hit her head somewhere and got concussion?

"Ugh... You don't need to, I'm fine by my own." I answered as I started walking. Just as I thought that she would be gone and leave at once, she didn't.

For she walked by my side and stayed.

If the middle school me would see me now, he'd be ecstatic, and will be jumping over the moon. But Hikigaya Hachiman of the present, who have suffered hardships, and raised his walls even higher, knows more.

Hikigaya Hachiman knows not to trust nice girls.

Even if we've talked about it, there's no way that wounds created by the olden times would be healed that quickly.

"So... What are you planning to cook for dinner?"

"Maybe curry, or something like that." I answered. We strolled around the grocery to buy what I needed, carefully selecting the finest ingredients for my beloved little sister to enjoy.

"Hikigaya." I heard her call out to me.

"What?"

"It's all in the past right?" She sounded unsure and a bit squeamish. Is she talking about the incident back in middle school? I guess that's really in the past. Wait, we already talked about this, why is she bringing it up again?

"As I said, whatever happened, happened. There's no need to cry over spilt milk." I paused to look at her. A look of relief was plastered on her face. "Let's go and pay for this things." I walked towards the cashier and she immediately followed.

After paying for the groceries, we parted ways with Orimoto saying that I should try to contact her, something that I think would not happen in the foreseeable future.

Reaching my beloved home, I was greeted by my little sister, who is more than happy to see me.

"Onii-chan, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Well, on my way to pick up groceries, I met someone I know."

"Is it Yukino-san or Yui-san?" She said before adding another person. "Or is it Yumiko-san?"

"It's Orimoto." At the mention of her name, Komachi's face turned sour.

"What? What did she say to you?!" Come on Komachi, I like the fact that you're concerned about me, but no need to ask such questions.

"Don't worry Komachi, there's nothing she said that I couldn't handle." I answered her as I prepared the ingredients for curry. Chopping carrots, potatoes, and mincing the beef I'm going to use. Komachi left me alone once she knew that I wouldn't answer anymore questions.

After eating dinner, I decided to take a shower to entertain my thoughts. All of which revolved around a certain blonde.

Emotions are hard to understand, since they don't make sense and they vary for every people. So I vowed to set aside emotions and focus on the logical side of things, which earned me the nickname "The Monster of Logic." But why, this time, I wanted to understand the emotions that is currently occupying me?

This foreign feeling, the feeling of strong admiration towards her. The feeling of longing and wishing to see her again. The attraction to her smile, her pout. Hell, even her scowl looks absolutely cute.

I've tried to understand it, I really did. I once swore that I'll never deal with these matters again, even going as far as building walls to defend myself.

But she changed that.

She slowly climbed, knowing that the wall will be high. And sure enough, she wormed her way to my heart.

Maybe the one thing I can't understand is the same thing Hiratsuka-sensei said towards me.

Maybe the reason I can't understand it is because I don't need to.

Maybe I should just go with the flow and see where this takes me.

But wouldn't that violate my philosophy? To be unchanging and to stay the same?

No, change is a sign of development. To change is to grow up. Maybe, it's what I need to understand that not all things needed to be understood. That sometimes, things just need to happen.

And so, after wracking my brain, after countless hours of introspection, after a lot of reflection, I, the Monster of Logic, Soubu's ultimate loner, Hikigaya Hachiman came into a conclusion. A conclusion that surely opposes my philosophy.

I conclude that what these feelings are, is love.

Heh, it's been a long time since I've uttered that words. The sense of unfamiliarity wraps around my tongue after saying it.

With my mind made up, I decided to head out of the shower, with the intent to formulate a plan.

A plan to confess, which I call "Operation Confession."

**(Miura Yumiko's Journal, 7th Edition, Page 127)**

_Diary-chan,_

_This day is very tiring, first up, Yui and I went to Shope for some clothes, which is the same store Hikio and I went. I also saw the guy who gave me his number, asking why I wasn't texting him. I just scratched my head saying that I misplaced his number. That was a very tiring encounter._

_Now I sound like him. Look at what you're doing to me Hikio, you're really affecting me._

_After that encounter, Yui and I went to the arcade. It was fun, but I guess it would be better if all of us were there._

_After spending some time on the arcade, Yui and I then met Hayato and Yukinoshita's sister._

_The nerve of that woman to call me Hayato's girl repellant. I mean, I'm not right? Still, I used to be fond of Hayato, just hearing him talk is enough to make me feel giddy. But now, I don't feel anything like that._

_I wonder if Hikio feels the same?_

_That's it for today Diary-chan, I feel very tired._

* * *

**(1) It's Maleficent, the Mistress of Evil. I dunno why I chose this one, maybe because it's the last movie I've watched? I guess that's the reason.**

**(2) Corns are Monocots, which means they only have a single leaf before flowering.**

**(3) Duck Hunt, the shooting game with an annoying dog taunting you.**

**A/N: Sup guys! Here's the latest chapter of the story. I should've finished this a week earlier but surprise surprise, exams! So this chapter got held back.**

**Still, here we are! Tenth Chapter! I originally planned to only have eight chapters, each one signifying what happened every week with Hachiman and Yumiko. But alas, here we are!**

**Hold on to your seats, since we're nearing the end!**

**Ugh... the only reason that those dots exist, well, because I figured that using line breaks will literaaly break the flow of story, and that not using anything at all will make the readers confused. So I settled for using dots as transitions. Sorry if it made you confused or something.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review if you have something to say! Until next chapter!**

**-Jasserru used an invisibility potion!**


	11. Crossing Field

**A/N: What are we waiting for? Let's get this story on the road!**

* * *

Mondays, the bane of my existence. I know you'll argue that every weekday is, but I am telling you that Mondays are the absolute worst. I have to deal with assignments, reports, and a Teacher who's trigger happy to pummel me to the ground. But I have one more problem...

Her.

Who is her you ask? Well it's the fire queen of Sobu High, Miura Yumiko. After a restless weekend of reflection, introspection, and deep analysis, I have come to a conclusion:

The loner, Hikigaya Hachiman, was in love with the super popular, fire queen named Sagami Minami.

Wait! You got it wrong! It's not Sagami that I am in love with, it's Miura Yumiko that I am inlove with! Get your facts right!

I carefully open the classroom door. So my presence will be lowered even more and my classmate will not notice me. My plan was bust since Yuigahama noticed me already and shouted.

"Good Morning, Hikki!" Way to go Yuigahama.

I scan the surroundings to see if my object of interest is present. There she is, chatting away with her clique. Should I do it now or should I muster up more courage and speak to her later?

Screw it! I'm going to do it now! I stood up coolly that I think Sakamoto will be proud, and walked like a hero after defeating a villain. Reaching their location, I spoke with a slight nervousness on my voice. "Miura, can we talk outside?" This stopped the discussion and Miura looked at me.

Is she blushing?

I walked outside since I know that she will follow me and waited beside the classroom door.

What if she didn't come Hachiman?

Well you will never know since Miura is in front of me right now. She's annoyed and... flustered?

"What is it, Hikio?" Miura asked. I gathered the courage left in my body to ask her.

"Will you come to the roof after class? I have something to tell you." I examine her face and she seem to be flustered more?

"Can't you say it now?" .

"No, not right now."

"Does it have to be on the rooftop?" She asked irritated. I just shook my head to let her know that it won't be possible. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I guess I have no choice then... Fine."

"Thanks for listening, Miura." She just flipped her hair like a certain Nakiri and Hmphed. I guess you can call it a success then? Phase 2 of Operation Confession is on!

What is operation confession you ask? It's the plan I concocted over the weekend. Using the cliché but effective tactics found in dating games, I carefully produced a plan to confess. I know it's unbecoming of me to rely on such tactics, but the things I've chosen has results, though it is on 50-50 based on my research.

Phase 1 of the operation is to make her come to the rooftop, which I've accomplished. Now for the Phase 2, is to lay out my thoughts about her. Last but not the least, Phase 3 is the "asking out" phase. To ask her out and hope that it pulls through.

* * *

**(After class)**

My fears are very much cultivated and ready to swallow me whole. The time has come to judge me. Why am I being dramatic? Well I guess my fears are getting the best of me. It's the moment of truth, Hachiman!

I walked to my destination, meeting Isshiki and shooing her away. Here am I, the rooftop of Sobu High. I am very anxious at the moment, and I feel like an unstable chemical reaction that might explode any time.

"Heh, What are you doing here Hikigaya?" I heard a voice ask. Stupid Hachiman, how can you forget that rooftop is Kawasaki's place.

"I'm waiting for someone." I replied. She does a contemplating face as she was deep in thought.

"How's your day so far?" She tried to break the ice. To respect her brave action, I decided to answer her question.

"It went well, as always. Didn't you see me earlier?" This prompted the girl I'm talking with to blush several shades of red in seconds.

"R-right, I also saw it earlier." She said after coughing. Did she choke or something? No matter how hard she tried to strike a conversation, when the participants of the said conversation is not interested, the conversation will quickly die. The silence came back, much louder than earlier.

"Hikigaya." I heard her speak. "Say... If a woman confessed to you, what would be your reaction?" I was surprised to hear that from her. Does that mean she harbors something for me?

"I would be surprised. I mean, who would like a self-depreciating creep like me? I am just a waste of-"

"DON'T SAY THAT, HIKIGAYA!" I was interrupted by her shout. "You are one of the realest person here in school. You're actually cool."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me, Kawasaki. Why the sudden question though?" Kawasaki looked surprised by the question.

"Nothing! Just a thought of mine." I feel like she has something to say, but I didn't press it. I might anger her if I did. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned they say, which I agree wholeheartedly.

I continued to wait in silence for Miura, I've been here before the sunset. Right now it's dark, and I'm the only person here left. Kawasaki left after the sun set.

"I guess I got my hopes up." I mutter to myself. The moon is rising now, being to only source of light in the rooftop I currently occupy.

"She won't show up Hachiman, you just got rejected by a person harsher than being rejected orally." My hopes are but a tiny speck of light that is diminishing every minute I stay longer.

"Better go home, Komachi's worried sick now." I started to walk towards the door. With a heavy heart, I opened it.

"Hikio!?" I heard someone say. With my perception being darkened and the sky being dark, I didn't see who was that.

"I guess my hopes made me hallucinate. Why am I hearing her beautiful voice just now?"

"It's because I am here Hikio."

"My hallucination replied! I guess I am going crazy about her now." I accompanied my remark with a loud laugh that made me sound like a villain.

"You're not going crazy Hikio, I am here." My hallucination replied with annoyance present in her voice.

"Your voice is really beautiful Miura, I wish I could hold you right now."

"Well you could, you stupid!" Really? You're just a hallucination right? So I did try touching her. I reached for her hand to hold. To my shock, when my fingers reached her soft hands, It felt solid.

It felt real.

"How is this possible!?" I am hallucinating right? "You're really here!? If you're really here, can you slap me, Miura?" I requested.

*Slap*

Ouch I felt that! Does it mean that I'm not hallucinating!? Now that I think about it, I started to scan my surroundings, and I saw her face. The face that I grew to love.

And that face looks annoyed right now.

"Miura? You're here?" I carefully asked.

"That's what I'm trying to say earlier!" She replied. Find out a way to make her calm or face her wrath!

"I thought you won't show up." I said to her and her face looked sad.

"Sorry I'm late, Hikio. I had to help my friends." Her reply left us in awkward silence. After what seemed like eternity, she spoke again. "So what do you want to tell me, Hikio?"

Wait, what Phase am I? Phase 2? 3? 42? Screw it, I'm going to the last phase.

Gathering the courage you have after getting your hopes crushed is hard. Come on Hachiman! "I think you know what I want to say by what happened." I didn't expect a pathetic string of words to come out my mouth.

"Hikio..."

Observing her face, I am drawn by the moonlight reflecting off her face. It traced the curves of her face and accentuated it, amplifying the look of her face. She looked beautiful...

She looked perfect.

"Miura... No, Yumi..." I cupped her face. She didn't do a thing to stop me. "Those times we're together... Those were the happiest moments of my life. Last weekend was my most excuriating moment of my life since I pondered, reflected, and analysed what happened the past two months. I love how you smiled when we got the stuffed toy from a crane game. I love how you would show me the dresses you picked and how awesome you looked at them. The way your face contort when you eat something spicy, the way you enjoyed when we went to a festival since your friends were busy. The moment we held hands when the fireworks started. When we nearly kissed because you tripped trying to reach the lipstick that I raised. I realized something last weekend. Something you said when we tried to get that plush stuck to me, and gave me courage to do this."

"W-what is it?" Yumi stuttered. Her confused face still mesmerizing.

"You won't win if you won't try. So here I am, the self-proclaimed loner, the monster of logic, Hikigaya Hachiman asking you Miura Yumiko to be my girlfriend because of one thing."

"Hikio... Are you saying that you love me?" Miura asked. Which I nodded yes.

The rooftop is silent. The silence almost kills me since my heart is filled with nervousness. Did I do it right? Is this how am I supposed to confess? Is there even a right way for that? What happens if you've screwed up? Maybe I've botched it? Different thoughts circulated my brain as my heartbeat continue to rise up.

"Hikio, before I tell you my answer let me tell you what happened earlier." she started telling me happened earlier

* * *

**(Earlier, Yumiko's POV)**

_I packed my bags as the bell rung. I scanned my surroundings to look for Hikio, and I couldn't find him. I guess he's already up there. I started to walk towards the said meeting spot when someone grabbed my wrist._

_"Ne Yumiko will you join us for karaoke?" Yui asked me._

_"Come on Yumiko! I'm excited to sing!" Tobe enthusiastically added._

_"But I have to run an errand for my little sister." I made up a reason so they won't force me._

_"Your sister can wait! Isn't that right, Hayato?" Tobe answeed. I looked at Hayato and saw that he is smiling sheepishly._

_"Let's just go, Yumiko." Hayama replied. I guess it can't be helped. But what's wrong with Hayato's face?_

_"Alright fine, let's go." My answer satisfied them, and so we went, sorry Hikio._

_I was surprised by how quiet I was during the walk, and my friends noticed it too. They asked me if I was okay to which I replied I was._

_"Yumiko, what are you thinking?" I heard Hina ask me. Honestly, what's wrong with me? I don't know myself._

_"Nothing, there's nothing wrong Hina."_

_"I guess you're thinking about something or rather, someone. Am I right?"_

_"You're right." No use to hide if she already guessed correctly. I just wish she won't pry too much._

_"Whatever it is, I'm sure that you can overcome it. Do your best, Yumiko!" Thank you for not pressing on to it, Hina._

_"Thanks Hina, that helps a lot."_

_After a few songs and an overly enthusiastic Tobe later, Hayama suddenly started to speak. "Uhm, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for coming." This earned him a round of applause. "There's something I'd like to say. Yumiko, please stand up."_

_Oh my, what's happening!? Is this what I think it is? "I wanted to say this for a long time but I never found the courage to do so... Until now. Yumiko, would you be my girlfriend?" This earned him a few cat calls from Tobe and others. Hina looked happy for us._

_Why am I not happy? This is what I've wanted right? For Hayama to notice me and be together with him. So why am I not happy?_

_My thoughts wandered back to when I was with Hikio, on the arcade, the look at his face when we were getting a stuffed toy was so determined, focused..._

_Genuine._

_To tell you the truth, I heard Hikio's request for something genuine. His voice was so clear when he spoke. What he said that day was the reason I took matters to my own hands and approached Hikio for help. I guess I secretly wanted to have something genuine too._

_What should you do Yumiko?_

_A. Accept his confession and satisfy the status quo._

_B. Reject it to break the dynamics we had built up._

_C. Reject it by saying that you're not ready and chase after the genuine thing you wanted._

_What is the genuine thing you wanted Yumiko? This? Fragile friendship? Acceptance and belonging from a fragile group?_

_No. That isn't what I want. I wanted to experience something that is not easily shattered when something happens. Something truthful, without lying to oneself. To be able to express our real thoughts, not to throw in two cents when someone speaks. To have something that is true, to be able to express ourselves and not care about the false sense of security of status quo. Something real..._

_Something genuine._

_Now I sound like him. I guess that's what happen when you hang around people. I laughed when he told jokes, because it so cringy that it actually became funny, not because I had to laugh. The adrenaline from the crane game. The feeling of happiness that I felt when I went with him in a festival. That happiness and contentment I've felt during this past two months were better and more vivid than the last two years with my friends._

_We laughed together, we went out for fun, we tried our best in a crane game, the unexpected hand holding during the fireworks. The way his face looked when I say that he should eat tomatoes. The way he will help and deny that he's helping. The way his brows furrow when I say something ridiculous, and then laugh at me. I love that..._

_I love him._

_Because it was true, it was not superficial, not fragile like our clique. It was a relationship that started with messy but real foundation that stood the test of time. It was real..._

_It was genuine._

_What we had was genuine._

_And so from this moment, Miura Yumiko decided to chase the genuine thing she wanted._

_"Sorry Hayato, but I don't think I'm ready." My answer seem to shock all people present._

_"Eh!? I thought you wanted to be with Hayato?" I thought so too Tobe._

_"Who knows maybe it was just not the right time." I replied to him. I looked at Hayato and see that he is a bit sad, but still smiling._

_"You're right Yumiko, I guess it was a case of bad timing on my part." Hayato gave me a sheepish smile this time. The party continued, but we all know that it won't last long after what happened._

_So, since the party is ending, where should I go? Now that I remember it, Hikio said he'll be waiting on the rooftop? Maybe he's still there?_

_'You won't win if you won't try.' A thought flashed on my mind._

_And so I ran. As fast as my feet will take me. Back to Sobu High, back to where my belongings are, back to the rooftop to meet someone._

_Back to him._

* * *

"And so I ran here to see if you are still here." I finished. He looked surprised by what I said and asked.

"Then why don't you look tired?"

"I guess it comes from the tennis training."

"Right." Then silence comes back. "So... What is your answer?"

"I guess you can deduce it from what I told earlier."

"I want to hear it from you, that's why I asked." I kind of hate that smart-ass attitude of his but love it too.

"Alright..." I took a deep breath. "I, the fire queen of Sobu, the ferocious tiger and top of the social ladder of Sobu High, Miura Yumiko, would love to be Hikigaya Hachiman's girlfriend, because I love him too." His face lightened up, he looked happier.

"Then that means we're official, right?" He asked, to which I nod in agreement. The next thing Hikio did was very out of character.

He hugged me. I guess he really wanted it right? And so we embraced each other, with the moonlight shining down on us. Just like the movies right?

"Hey! What are you guys doing at this hour!?" Welp, I guess that's the difference of fiction and real life. We have to get out of here first. Looking at Hikio, he nodded before taking my hand and we ran, towards the other exit of the school rooftop.

We might get in trouble because of this, but after all said and done, one thing stays true.

That given the right set of circumstances, even a loner like Hikio, and someone like me, have a chance.

Should I still call him Hikio?

Tugging on his shoulder, my eyes met his. Behind the deadness of them, you'll be able to read his emotions.

I tried to see what it is as I try to say his name. "Hikio... I haven't called you by your name yet."

Curiousity reflected on his eyes, like it wants me to say his name, to pronounce it with pride. Here goes nothing!

"Ha... Hachi... Hachiman."

His face turned crimson, mine did too. It's so embarassing to do! "Mou! I'll just call you Hikio! At least it's not embarassing!"

"You know, you didn't have to call me by my name, Hikio's enough. After all..." His face got close, dangerously close. "I kinda like it."

My face turned red.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Here's the latest chapter! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, because this story is precious to me.**

**Volume 14 is out, and it seems like Yukino is the one winning the best girl race for Hachiman. Oh well, that's why we're on FanFiction right? After this story concludes I'll write about HachiYuki next.**

**Alright, remember to follow and fave, see you next chapter!**

**-Jasserru out!**


	12. Epilogue: The Other Side

**(Saturday, Hikigaya Residence)**

An alarm clock beeps.

I groggily grabbed it to check the reason for disturbing my saturday rest. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it's 8AM. Then, a look at the date made my sleepy self ascend to full function as sleep left confines of my body.

It's March 25.

It's our wedding day.

I hurriedly raced towards the bathroom as the clock kept winding down. I didn't want to be late for my own wedding. Brushing my teeth as I rinsed the soap off my body, I praised myself for conservation of resources, as the world's fresh water supply is dwindling down even further every moment. As I rinsed myself, my thoughts went towards our first anniversary.

_"Oi." I said to Miura as we walked. She looks at me then glares like she wants to gouge my eyes out. Have I done something wrong? Why is she ignoring me today?_

_We continued to walk for a few minutes, before she got irritated and shouted. "ARGH! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THE HINT? ARE YOU THAT DENSE!?"_

_"What did I do now?" She is seething with anger, hearing what I said only made it worse, bad move Hachiman!_

_"Aren't you forgetting something!?" Thank heavens she calmed down. "What day is today!?"_

_"Ugh, Tuesday?"_

_"What day is today?"_

_"The 25th." I answered her. I wanted to sound as nonchalant as possible to not ruin the surprise._

_Oh yes, she didn't know that I'm planning to surprise her on our anniversary, since I ignored her for almost the whole day. That's why she is angry, she thinks I forgot our anniversary._

_"Don't you know what is the occasion today?!" She then grabbed my collar and glared at me harder. "It's. Our. Anniversary." I know Miura, no need to be violent._

_"I know." My reply made her freeze. "That's why we're here." I pointed my finger towards the establishment beside us._

_Café La'mour._

_I have to thank the romcom gods for making sure we reached this place before she raged at me. If we didn't, it would've lost its effect, and I would be single._

_So while Miura is looking at the café, I grabbed the bouquet of flowers I strategically placed near the doors._

_"Happy Anniversary, Yumi." I gave her the flowers. Traces of anger is leaving her face, but she still looked annoyed. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, it's to not ruin the surprise."_

_"Jerk! You didn't have to do it like that you know! You could've at least not ignored me!" She lightly punched my arm. After punching me for 15 times, she stopped. "But thanks! At least I know you remember our anniversary." She latched onto my left arm._

_"I wouldn't forget it. So, let's celebrate?" I asked. She just dragged me towards Café La'mour._

As I finished reminiscing our first anniversary, I saw myself in front of the mirror, wearing a black suit and currently fixing my neck tie.

Thank you Miura for teaching me how to tie a tie. As I finished tying, my phone rang. I picked it up and Komachi's voice blared.

"Onii-chan, where are you!? Are you going to be late on your wedding day!? Don't be like Taishi-kun!" Now that she talked about it, Taishi's late to his wedding. That brought a lot of headaches to all involved.

Such misfortune befell my little sister.

"I'm coming, I just got to lock up our house." I answered.

"Be quick Onii-chan! See you soon!" She hung up. I grabbed the keys to my car before locking up our house.

Now riding my trusty Mercedes, bought with the money I made from the books I wrote, gave me another memory to reminisce.

The first time I picked her up with this car.

After getting surprised and embarrassed slightly, we went to a nice restaurant near the city hall, eating Indonesian food because why not?

This trusty Mercedes Benz 300E, Made in 1993, looks and feels like a car those DOMs in a certain drift anime would drive(1). But in reality, this trusty car served me well for the past 4 years I've used it. I'm very surprised it hadn't even broke down one bit when I was driving it, because I bought it second hand with quite high mileage. Surely, the previous owner of this vehicle loved this car a lot. I haven't experienced any inconveniences with regards to its performance. Granted that I bring it to a mechanic every two weeks for check up but still, this inline 6, 5 speed manual transmission car served me well.

* * *

Marriages. There would be 3 answers I would give depending on the time you asked me about it. The first answer, would be that I'll marry my mom, courtesy of a 6 year old me.

The second answer is that I am too ugly and rotten to be with someone who will tolerate me, from my freshly rejected, tear stricken 13 year old self.

And lastly, my 22 year old self would tell you that it's only a matter of time before I get married, since Yumi wanted to tie the knot a year after we got together.

I use to have a twisted thought about what marriage symbolises. I use to think that marriages were just a show of financial prowess, an event to flex on other people how much money you have spent on everything related to it. Families of the couple used this event to judge how they would treat their in-laws, and an event as grandiose as this is way too much work to be as smooth as possible.

So what does it symbolize? Other than the fact that the church recognize it as a symbol of love, I guess marriage symbolises your complete trust to your partner, and the full support from the invited loved ones.

So if you'll ask me, what I think about this kind of events, I will truthfully say that I want no part grandiose events like this. Attention is the enemy of loners and places like this means that attention is inescapable, especially if you are the one who will be married.

But today, I'll do my best to withstand it, because it will make Yumi happy.

Look at me, composing an essay in the middle of the road because I'm stuck in traffic. Luckily, it was just a minor inconvenience and since the jam cleared up, I can now drive peacefully.

* * *

"And done! Your hair looks a lot better than before!" I heard Yui say as she carefully braided my hair and meticulously doing my makeup.

"Thanks Yui."

"No problem Yumiko! Anything for you especially on your wedding day!" Right, it's my wedding today. Honestly, I still can't believe that I'm getting married! This scenario always run through my head when I was a teenager, and now that it's coming true, I couldn't be anymore happier.

"Yui, have you seen my necklace?" I asked. Yui frantically looked at her surroundings before answering.

"I haven't seen it, maybe you left it at home?" After few more minutes of searching, we still came up empty handed. I guess I won't be wearing it for my special day.

"Here." Another voice spoke. This made us look towards the source of the said voice.

It's Yukinoshita, holding the necklace we can't seem to find. She then proceeded to wear the necklace on me.

"Thanks, Yukinoshita." I uttered, making her look at me and smile.

"You're nervous." Of course I am! What if I screw it up? What if I trip on the aisle? What if I say the wrong words? What if I-

"Relax Yumiko, you'll be fine. No one will judge you on your wedding day." Yui assured me.

"And if you screw it up, we'll just laugh at it when we watch the recording."

"Thanks for that, Yukino. Now I'll be more pressured to not screw up." This made us chuckle.

It's funny that I used to hate Yukinoshita for being the perfect girl back when we're high school. Now, she is one of the closest people to me. We talk about our problems, about our daily lives, and we always hang out when we get the chance.

"Now go and be Mrs. Hikigaya!" Yui and Yukino both said. Hikigaya Yumiko, I like the sound of that.

* * *

Hushed whispers. Murmurs of people kept to themselves littered the giant cathedral we are currently in. Chiba Cathedral, a very beautiful and grandiose church, it's really a surprise that we got to use this place. But then again, being the daughter of a member of Chiba's dietary council has its perks. I still have to thank the Yukinoshita sisters for making sure we get married here.

**("Beautiful in White - Shane Filan" starts playing)**

The music then suddenly sounded, signaling all of us that the ceremony have started. The hushed whispers, and dusky murmurs have stopped, all paying attention to the door waiting for the bride to come in.

The procession started, with the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking, then Yui's daughter, Yume, came in and started spreading the flowers from her basket to the aisle. I still can't believe that out of all of us, it was Yui who got married and had a family first.

The ring bearer, Yumi's cute nephew, marched down the aisle cutely and made the guests' hearts swell with cuteness.

Yuigahama Yui, the nice girl I've met in Sobu. A fellow member of the service club, and one of the members of the most famous clique back in highschool, is the maid of honor. Maybe it's because she's the one closest to Yumi. That's how they choose maids of honor and best men in the wedding right?

Then in came Miura Yumiko. The resident fire queen of Sobu. A fiery blonde haired emerald eyes woman who might have a bitchy attitude on the outside, actually has a very caring personality for people she knows. Wearing a long, white gown that really seems familiar to me. Is it the one she wore when we were high school(2)? It was, and it's really beautiful. Yumi really looks so beautiful in white.

Accompanying her was Saito-san, their father, and Yuna, who is also looking beautiful on her dress. Speaking of little sisters, where is Komachi again? A quick scan of the area reveals that my sister is seated on the bridesmaids row, chatting with Yukino and Saki.

"Hachiman-kun." Saito-san said when they reached where I am standing. "Always take care of Yumiko, she might be a bi-" "Dad!" A quick intervention from Yuna silenced Saito-san's ramblings. "Best wishes 823(3)!" To which I smiled. Both of them leaving Yumi to me, we then both of us walked towards the altar, where the priest awaits.

"We are all gathered here to witness the union of Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman. Anyone who oppose of this may now voice out their thoughts." Total silence. I imagined that because of seeing another marriage, Hiratsuka-sensei will snap. But looking at her, she just teared up watching us. Is she that happy for us, or is she sad that another student of hers is getting married? Probably both. Don't worry Sensei, you still have a chance!

With the priest continuing the ceremony, my mind wandered and reminisced about another turning point of our lives.

**(Wednesday, June 27, 3 years after their first anniversary)**

_The weather is perfect today. Sunny, clear skies, tinted with orange hue, signifying the time for twilight to begin. As children and parents alike hastily walked to go home, I am here at a bench of Chiba Park, waiting._

_Few more minutes passed, the one I'm waiting for finally came. "Yumi."_

_"Hikio! My boss let me go home early. Can you believe it!?" Of course your boss did. I did tell him to specifically let you go earlier than usual today._

_And like most bosses, he followed the instructions without question. Very nice of him._

_"Yeah yeah, let's go." My reply made Miura somewhat annoyed. Pouting a bit before latching to my right arm._

_"So... Where are we going Hikio?" She curiously asked._

_"Let's continue walking."_

_After a few minutes of walking, we stumbled upon the Chiba Park's lakeside. A waiting shed near the waters was decorated with lights, as Komachi wanted it to be like that._

_"What is this Hikio? We've walked here a few times but I haven't seen this before! Should we go there?" Miura asked, hoping that we go to where she wanted._

_"Sure." I offered my hand then guided her to the shed. Reaching the shed, she was astonished to see a table neatly set. Complete with tableware and various utensils._

_"Hikio..." Yumi turned to me. "Did you do this?" To which I nodded. Muttering a thank you, we both took a seat._

_After eating the food made by Saki, we then walked on the lakeside shore. "Yumi..." I called out to her. However, she seemed to be busy thinking about certain things._

_"Hikio!" Her voice demanded undivided attention. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Haven't you connected the dots yet?" Then, like a mind blowing trick performed in front of her, her face brightened up in confusion. But surely, the next thing I'll do will make it clear._

_"Miura Yumiko..." Kneeling to the floor as I said her name. Pulling a box out of my pocket, then opening it as I asked. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Took you long enough!" She said as she pulled me up to hug me. "Of course I will! If you haven't proposed this year, I might be the one who will on the next!"_

_With that, Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman got engaged._

And now we're getting married.

"And with that, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Did I reminisce throughout the whole ordeal? AUTOPILOT will definitely get a raise next time.

Lifting her veil, I decided not to wait further. I kissed her and everybody clapped. With the whole ceremony done, guess it's time for a vacation.

"Ne Hikio..." Yumi pulled my sleeve as she spoke. "Are you happy?"

"Of course, Hikigaya Yumiko." I said and her face turned red.

"I like the sound of it."

"You better." The wedding car continued to take us to our new future.

FIN

**(1) It's from Initial D. The DOM I'm talking about here is Natsuki's "Papa", who drives a Mercedes. I feel that Hikigaya loves vintage vehicles, since I think he's an "old soul".**

**(2) Chapter 4, Yumiko wears a wedding dress to impress Hachiman.**

**(3) Chapter 2, Hachiman jokes to Yuna about being called "Hachi-nii-san". Guess Yuna knew Hachiman's joke now.**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this took so long to make. I've been busy with life and I didn't have the time to write. But hey, here's the epilogue. Thank you for the support! I appreciate your favs, follows and reviews!**

**Post-publish A/N: My dumbass forgot to add the footnotes. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**Next Story: Probably a HachimanxYukino in celebration of Yukino winning the race.**

**I hope you liked it! Keep an eye on the next stories!**

**-Jasserru, Signing off.**


End file.
